


Parker Brothers Build the Boardwalk (Sanditon S2 Screenplay)

by TallulaGriggs



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallulaGriggs/pseuds/TallulaGriggs
Summary: This screenplay starts where Andrew Davies's Season 1 finished.  It may be read individually or as a group table read, in hopes of giving relief to the cliff hanger ending, before Season 2 appears on TV.The plot continues where Sanditon Season 1 left off, but more within the boundaries of what Austen might have written.  This is why you will see Sidney trying to accept his future with Eliza Campion.  A man breaking his engagement in that day was not far behind the dishonor of divorce.  A new character, Mr. Tracy, appears, named for a  character concocted by a niece of Austen's who wrote a partial continuation.  Also, Alison appears from Season 1 with a more prominent role.  This is a family friendly production.  I will be looking for participants to engage in a Zoom style table read in January -February 2021.   The remainder of the play is written, but will not be released til closer to time of performance.  The whole work is done in 140 scenes, or approximately 8 hours of reading aloud.  I now have enough female actors, but still need some guys.  If interested in performing in the table read, please request to join DIY Austen Drama Facebook group.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Georgiana Lambe, Charlotte Heywood & Mary Parker, Charlotte Heywood & Other(s), Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker, Sidney Parker & Tom Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. E1 Scene 1-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Willigden to Sanditon in Autumn. Ends with visit to Lady Denham and the Sidney/Lambe backstory

SCENE 1: Picking Apples  
NARRATOR: In an apple grove on the Heywood estate in Willingden, fifteen year old Harry Heywood is shaking an apple tree. Apples rain down as his older sisters, Charlotte and Alison, catch them in baskets. Their little sister, Helena, and several other young siblings laugh and play games as they toss cider apples into baskets, and a few at each other.

HELENA: Charlotte! The boys are throwing too hard (rubbing her arm)

CHARLOTTE: Boys! be more gentle. The more you throw at each other, the longer it takes to fill the baskets.

ALISON: Aw, Let them play Charlotte. This is our last year to pick up apples all together.

CHARLOTTE: Our last year?Do you think Charles will get a curacy so soon.

ALISON: Yes, I do. He just heard of one not far from here.

NARRATOR: Charlotte’s attention is drawn down to the road where a farm cart rumbles along, at the same spot that Tom Parker’s carriage had overturned the previous spring. She flashes back for a second. Alison notices her silence and guesses where her mind has gone.

ALISON: It seems like just yesterday the Parkers were here.

CHARLOTTE: It seems a lifetime to me.

ALISON: You are different since you came back. Sadder. I think.

CHARLOTTE: Well……I've learned a hard lesson-- We cannot always have something just because we want it.

NARRATOR: The younger Heywood children are not paying any attention to Charlotte and Alison’s conversation. Their Apple fight increases in ferocity, and Harry gives the tree a tremendous shake to get the ones down from the top. Charlotte is hit by an apple in the back of her head.

CHARLOTTE: Ow!! Harry, don’t shake it so hard!

HARRY: That’s exactly what I must do if the apples are to come down.

NARRATOR: Alison is hit in the shoulder by an apple thrown on purpose by her brother Samuel.

ALISON: Ow!!

Char (to Alison) : Boys! You must not throw the good apples!

NARRATOR: Charlotte gets hit by another apple, also thrown by Samuel.

CHARLOTTE: What Sam needs is a dose of his own medicine!

NARRATOR: She picks up an apple and hurls it at Samuel. He ducks and the apple hits Alison squarely in the eye.

ALISON: Ow!! Charlotte!!

CHARLOTTE: I am sorry! I meant it for Sam. Does it hurt?

ALISON: (upset) Well...a BIT!......

SAM: Are you alright?

ALISON: (Calming down) Yes, But that’s enough for a while, Eh Sam?

SAM: Nice bowling, Charlotte! ………...Hey dey! Who’s that coming up the hill?

CHARLOTTE: It looks like Charles!

SAM: Charles? Charles who?

CHARLOTTE: (Lightly, not sarcastic) Who do you think? Our cousin, Charles Heywood ... Alison’s Charles.

ALISON: Charles!!

NARRATOR: Alison runs down the hill to greet him with an embrace. He swings her around full circle before they start walking slowly back up the hill toward the others.

ALISON: Why did you not tell us you were coming?

CHARLES: And ruin the surprise?

ALISON: What brings you to Willingden?

CHARLES: Must I have a reason?

ALISON: Yes

CHARLES: Well then, it’s to visit my fair cousin. Should I need another?

ALISON: But you have so much to do. I think there must be another reason.

CHARLES: No, no. You are all the reason I need.

ALISON: How long can you stay?

CHARLES: Not long. I have a wedding to prepare for in 3 weeks.

ALISON: You just took orders last week, and you are already performing a wedding?

CHARLES: I shall dip my toes in the baptismal of matrimonial felicity before I even preach one sermon.

ALISON: Then I think you can stay at least one week, or even two! For how much can it take? There is no preparation for reading a service.

CHARLES: It’s a bit more involved than that. I know the bride particularly well.

ALISON: Your sister?

CHARLES: No

ALISON: Cousin Priscilla?

CHARLES: Priscilla? Now, you’re being silly. What is she, twelve?

ALISON: She is fifteen.

CHARLES: No, not Priscilla. I confess, I did come here on a small matter of business I had with your vicar, in addition to seeing you.

ALISON: (suspicious) With Old Mr. Tyler? What business?

CHARLES: He's ready for a young man to take over. He’s given the curacy to a chap by the name of……. Heywood.

ALISON: Charles!

CHARLES: Which means... we can be married as soon as the banns are read, if you don’t mind being poor.

ALISON: I count myself the richest girl alive. (Gives him a kiss on the cheek)

CHARLES: I take it that the plan suits you, then.

ALISON: Oh yes!

CHARLES: But my dear Alison, what has happened to your eye?

ALISON: I was the victim of "eye for an eye" justice.

CHARLES: Heavens! Are you still boxing with your brothers? You ought to give that up before living in the parsonage. Should I be worried?

ALISON: No, Silly! My brothers will not live with us in the parsonage.

CHARLES: Perhaps I ought to take a few lessons in pugilism if this is the treatment I am to expect.

NARRATOR: By this time, Alison and Charles have reached the others. The children gather around him.

Children: Charlie! Shake the tree, Charlie, shake the tree!

HARRY: I bet you can’t get the top ones down!

CHARLES: Let’s see if I can’t!

NARRATOR: Charles gives the tree a very hard shake and more apples come raining down. More shrieking ensues. Charles jumps down and picks up two of the smaller children, swinging them around.

CHARLES: Now, which one of you rapscallions accosted your sister?

CHARLOTTE: That would be me, Sir.

CHARLES: You, Charlotte?

HELENA: But it was Sam’s fault. He was throwing the apples.

CHARLES: Ah! Then I hold you both in contempt for blighting such a fair maid. And I shall NOT tell you my very great secret.

HELENA: You can tell me, Charlie.

CHARLES: Yes, I can see you are to be trusted. Very well. Alison may tell you if she wishes. It is also her secret.

NARRATOR: Charles sets the children down. Alison whispers to Helena. Helena looks at her with round eyes.

HELENA: May I tell the secret?

ALISON: Yes, you may.

HELENA: (shouts) Alison and Charles are getting married!

SAM: That’s no secret.

CHARLOTTE: When?

CHARLES: Three weeks.

HELENA: and they will live in Willingden!

NARRATOR: A general hubbub erupts, with the younger children dancing around the couple. Charlotte gives Alison a hug. The older boys shake hands with Charles, which soon evolves into a wrestling match.

Charlotte (to Alison): Is Charles actually twenty-five years old? And in orders?

ALISON: (laughs) You couldn’t tell it by looking.

NARRATOR: Charlotte looks at the apples strewn all over the ground, with only a few in the baskets.

CHARLOTTE: I don’t think Father will be making much cider this year.

*****  
SCENE 2 - Teasing 

NARRATOR: Mrs. Heywood is applying comfrey cream to Alison’s blackening eye in the Haywood great house.

ALISON: Do you think it will heal by my wedding day?

MRS. HEYWOOD: We will hope for the best. (scolding) I am surprised at you Alison! A great big girl of eighteen! And at you, Charlotte! Fighting with your younger brother! We will be lucky to have anyone look at you when you behave so much like children.

CHARLOTTE: You need not worry about Charles taking back his offer. He’s waited two years already.

MRS. HEYWOOD: It would be better if it were two more. By then, Miss Alison Heywood, You might acquire some decorum.. fitting a parson’s wife.

ALISON: But I am much better behaved of late--- am I not, Mama? I only wanted to pick up the apples this one last time; because we have done it every fall. Sam was being a tease.

MRS. HEYWOOD: There now! All finished. I suggest you stay out of the village until your color comes back to normal. What a story that would make at the Squire Fraser’s. It might knock the edge off the Fraser boys’ appreciation for you, Charlotte.

CHARLOTTE: On the contrary, Mama. They Would recruit me to bowl their cricket matches.

MRS. HEYWOOD: (Laughs) Probably! They are more interested in cricket than dancing, I dare say. Which gives all the more credence to Anthony standing up with you for the only two dances he danced last week. He did not dance the rest of the night.

ALISON: And neither did his brother. They looked like they would come to blows. You had better choose one of them, Charlotte before they kill each over your hand.

CHARLOTTE: At least then, they would not plague me with their poor attempts at poetry and recitations of Shakespeare. If only Alison would have married John, I would have but one Fraser to deal with. But Neither of them is a match for me.

MRS. HEYWOOD: And why not? I’m not so sure it was a good idea for you to go to Sanditon for the summer, Charlotte. It gave you lofty ideas.

CHARLOTTE: I knew I could never marry either of the Frasers before I went to Sanditon, Mama.

MRS. HEYWOOD: But Anthony has grown so handsome this year. And he will come into a pretty piece of property soon.

CHARLOTTE: Is that why he has grown so much better looking?

MRS. HEYWOOD: (Laughingly) Of course not. But... Do not you agree that he looks dashing in his new blue coat? And his hair has darkened exceedingly since he was a child.

ALISON: His blue coat is rather dashing. I would like Charles to have one.

CHARLOTTE: Perhaps you can ask Anthony for it when he casts it off next year. He gets a new color every winter, with three coordinating waistcoats.

ALISON: For one who cares so little, you know a good deal about Anthony Fraser’s dress.

CHARLOTTE: It's common knowledge. Mrs. Jimpson is so generous to share all her customers' business with the entire village.

ALISON: (Sarcastically) Mmm,hmm. I never hear you speak of any other gentleman’s waistcoat colors, for instance……the Parker brothers?

NARRATOR: Charlotte gently holds Alison’s forehead, inspecting the purple of Alison’s bruising eye.

CHARLOTTE: Hmm. I do recall Mr. Arthur having one very near this shade of violet. Do you know what the best treatment is for a black eye?

ALISON: What?

CHARLOTTE: An Onion poultice!

NARRATOR: Charlotte picks up a handful of raw onions that she has been chopping and threatens to pack them on Alison’s blackened eye. Alison defends herself by grabbing Charlotte’s wrists to prevent the attack.

ALISON: Oh no, you will not! You’ve done enough damage for today.

MRS. HEYWOOD: Girls! Please! I did not raise my daughters ro be savages!

*****  
SCENE 3 The Dandy

NARRATOR: Sidney Parker is standing in the upper hall of the Sanditon hotel. He raps at his friend’s door with his cane. A valet opens the door, revealing a young man of about thirty in a white shirt and light breeches. His cravat hangs on his neck, untied.

SIDNEY: Is he ready yet?

Valet: Not yet. He asks if he may meet you at the Ball.

SIDNEY: May I come in?

NARRATOR: The valet looks at his master for permission, then opens the door to admit Sidney to the suite.

TRACY: Hello, my good fellow.

SIDNEY: How long before you are ready?

TRACY: (Ignores him) Pleasant evening, is it not?

SIDNEY: It will be over before you are dressed.

TRACY: All in good time, Parker. Beauty cannot be rushed...at least, not in my case.

NARRATOR: Mr. Tracy takes a pinch of snuff and inhales.

TRACY: It must be excessively convenient to slap together tails and breeches and look so…

NARRATOR: Mr. Tracy peers at Sidney through his quizzing glass as he searches for the right descriptor.

TRACY: ...Presentable.

(Sidney gives a chagrined smile)

SIDNEY: So…. I’ll meet you at the Assembly Rooms then?

TRACY: Afraid so, good chap. My cravat is not even started. I’ll be along in an hour or so. Trot along and hitch up your filly. I’ll be there in time to relieve you of one dance at least.

SIDNEY: All right.

NARRATOR: Sidney leaves, to walk down the street to a handsome townhouse, where Eliza Campion is staying for a few days. As he is admitted by a servant, Eiliza comes down the stairs to meet him. They greet each other with a kiss on the cheek.

SIDNEY: You look well in that color.

Mrs. C: Thank you.

NARRATOR: She puts her hand to her neck to finger her necklace.

SIDNEY: Is that not the same necklace you wore when we were introduced?

Mrs. C: Is it? Yes, you are right, Sidney. How sweet of you to remember.

SIDNEY: That was a happy night.

Mrs. C: Yes,it was... And so is tonight. How did I give up all those years of happiness? But now that they are behind us, perhaps it was all for the best.

SIDNEY: I couldn’t say.

NARRATOR: Mrs. Campion turns to the mirror to adjust her headdress.

Mrs C: Must we go to the assembly ball? There is never anyone to dance with, except for you.

SIDNEY: Tom and Arthur are no one?

Mrs. C: You know how Arthur dances. His exuberance is so... disruptive. Now that the Babingtons are gone, I will have little choice but to dance with him, or else sit out the rest of the night.

SIDNEY: Tracy is here now. He will give you some respite from Arthur.

Mrs. C: Thank Goodness. Your friend is an excellent dancer…and has a very good notion of dress; he could rival Beau Brummel, as much care he takes with his cravat. I approve of him very much. Much better than that scare of a Crowe that hangs on Babington’s tail. I‘ve already agreed to give Tracy a dance tonight--the first is reserved for you, of course, and I hope you will give me a couple more for Arthur will surely ask me. You must rescue me.

SIDNEY: (Without enthusiasm) As you wish. Let Tom have at least one, though, or he will feel slighted. You know how much importance he puts on such things. As for Arthur, you may have to sit out if you want to avoid him.

Mrs.C: If you see me sitting, then it means I am ready to retire. I see no reason to prolong the misery of this assembly.

SIDNEY: If it is such misery, I wonder that you came all the way from London.

Mrs. C: You know why. I missed you. 

NARRATOR: The maid puts on Mrs. Campion’s wrap, and they leave the house for the ball.

Mrs. C: How glad I will be when we can shake the sand of this town from our feet for good.

SIDNEY: Have you grown so tired of it already? You loved this house when it was new.

Mrs. C: Yes. But I hope I have better taste now. As soon as we can dig your brother out of the hole he’s dug for himself, I do not care if I ever see Sanditon again. Brighton is where all the people of fashion go.

SIDNEY: Well, this is the last ball for the autumn. You can go back to London tomorrow if you wish. I found a ship sailing for Antigua in a month.

Mrs. C: I don’t see why you have to go. Send a lawyer down. Surely they can sort it out for Miss Lambe as well as you can.

SIDNEY: I cannot risk it.

Mrs. C: Did I tell you my wedding gown is ready? All we have to do is send the invitations. If you must go, Sidney, Let us be married before you leave.

SIDNEY: I don’t want to leave you right after we wed. Let’s leave it til I return. Then we can take a nice wedding trip.

Mrs. C: but We’ve waited ten years already.

SIDNEY: I hope Mr. Campion did not think you were just biding your time for ten years.

Mrs. C: (gravely) Sidney, Don’t be silly.

NARRATOR: Mrs. Campion looks away with this remark, leading him to believe that this was indeed the case.

*****  
SCENE 4  
NARRATOR: It is a frosty autumn day. In the Heywood Farmhouse Kitchen, the Heywood children are doing schoolwork around the table. Alison is helping her younger brother with sums. Fourteen year old Sarah is working on a needlework sampler. A kitchen maid scrubs vegetables, then takes the tub of dirty water outside. Mrs. Heywood works over the stove. Just around the corner, in the drawing room, Charlotte is sitting by the slightly out-of-tune piano listening to her younger sister Helena plow through a minuette. Charlotte looks out the window to the road on the hill, and flashes back to when Sidney came after her as she left Sanditon. Helena plays a wrong note, and jars her back to present.

CHARLOTTE: It’s a B flat,dear. 

NARRATOR: Helena finishes the piece, and the house falls silent with the sound of the clock ticking. (pause to hear the clock ticking)

HELENA: That’s five times.What do I practice next, Charlotte? (No response) Charlotte? (exasperated) Charlotte? …..Are you thinking about Sanditon again?

CHARLOTTE: No. Maybe. 

MRS. HEYWOOD: Charlotte, can you help me lay the table for dinner? Your papa will be in before we know where the time has gone.

NARRATOR: Plates clatter as the dishes are laid.

ALISON: We’ve not had a letter from Mrs. Parker since last month.

MRS. HEYWOOD: Perhaps we’ll get one today.

CHARLOTTE: I think I’d rather not.

ALISON: Mr. Sidney is surely married by now.

CHARLOTTE: I wish him well.

MRS. HEYWOOD: Quite right, my dear. No use fretting over what we cannot change.

NARRATOR: Charlotte acknowledges this with only a defeated look.

MRS. HEYWOOD: I do wish you would consider the attention Mr. Fraser pays you. He would be very good to you.

CHARLOTTE: I know, Mama. But his face is so red. And I do not love him.

MRS. HEYWOOD: He has a solid character, and he’s not unkind; that is more important than being handsome. You may... grow to love him.

CHARLOTTE: I know, mama. But I do not want to start a marriage with a wish for love…I want to have it in hand…….. I had hoped we would have heard what had happened by now.

MRS. HEYWOOD: Perhaps Mrs. Parker is not feeling well enough to write.

CHARLOTTE: She did say that her pregnancies have not been easy.

NARRATOR: Mr. Heywood comes in, with his hands full of bundles.

ALISON: (shrieks in Joyful surprise): Sugar, Papa?

MRS. HEYWOOD: We did not need any sugar.

MR. HEYWOOD: We have gone without sugar for many years. Now that the slave trade has been abolished for a full ten years, I think we can indulge a little. Besides, we need some for Alison’s wedding cake, do we not?

MRS. HEYWOOD: (Sniffs) I will not eat sugar until I know that every last slave has been freed in the God-forsaken West Indies.

MR. HEYWOOD: Yes, Mama. we know your views.

MRS. HEYWOOD: Well…. I suppose I will make an exception for a wedding cake. Alison, Have you received any word from Charles today?

ALISON: No. He was to come to the parsonage yesterday, but I suppose he was delayed. He never turns away anyone who needs help, and so he is always busy.

MR. HEYWOOD: It was rather providential that he did not come back before your eye was completely healed.

MRS. HEYWOOD: (Jokingly) As if that would change his mind!

NARRATOR: Mr. Heywood inspects Alison’s eye and finds that it is completely healed.

MR. HEYWOOD: Yes, I am sure Henry would not be put off by something as trifling as eye color. (remembering) Oh, yes, My dear! I have a letter from our friends in Sanditon.

MRS. HEYWOOD: Alison, take up this hen, and if you will make the gravy, Charlotte, I will read it out to you all.

NARRATOR: Mrs. Heywood wipes her hands on her apron, opens the letter, and sits down.

MRS. HEYWOOD:   
My dear Mrs. Heywood,  
Thank you for your kind letter. I am so pleased to learn of your bountiful harvest this year. I should be glad to have your recipe for black butter, for I love the taste of apples in the fall. My cook’s batch did not turn out this year.  
My health is slowly improving. Now that I am through the first few months, my appetite has returned, and I am able to be up with the children again. This has greatly improved my spirits, and I have been able to walk out on sunny days.  
Tom’s brother,Sidney, has been staying with us for a couple weeks. He will leave us soon to prepare for his journey to Antigua, where he will defend Miss Lambe against a challenge on her inheritance. Mrs. Griffiths, the Miss Beauforts, and Miss Lambe (Charlotte will know about whom I am speaking) will remain only a little longer in Sanditon before they return to Town. Indeed, we are surprised they have not gone long ago, as the wind on the beach is brisk this time of year.  
I want to say again how much I enjoyed Charlotte’s company last summer. Now that she is gone, and the village almost empty, I confess that I am very lonely. And yesterday, I learned that our nursery maid of five years is to be married shortly. Is it too soon to trouble you for another visit from Charlotte? I am sorry to trespass on your kindness so quickly, but if you will be so good as to indulge me this favor, I promise to see that she enjoys whatever autumnal amusements that we can contrive. Indeed, the sea is as beautiful in fall as in summer, despite the winds. And if she would like to prolong her visit, she may join us when we go to London after Christmas. Please tell her she may bring her sister, if she so desires, and if you may spare her.  
With kindest regards,  
Mrs. Mary Parker

CHARLOTTE: He’s not married.

MRS. HEYWOOD: What?

CHARLOTTE: She said nothing about him being married. Surely she would have said if he was.

MRS. HEYWOOD: Maybe they are waiting until he returns from Antigua. Charlotte, stir that gravy, dear, or it will be lumpy.

MR. HEYWOOD: Well, well my dear. Charlotte’s only been back a couple months. We do not want to lose her so soon,do we?

MRS. HEYWOOD: I would not, but if I read between the lines, it sounds as if Mrs. Parker may need her help. They have been very kind. Did you see the ball gowns Charlotte brought home? They are too fine to ever wear in Willingden.

MR. HEYWOOD: That is rather the danger of the place. I fear your tastes will become too refined, Lotty. You will never be content at home again.

CHar: I don’t know, Papa. There are many things I like about home that Sanditon does not have.

ALISON: Like lumpy gravy?

CHARLOTTE: Yes, and good Black Butter.

MR. HEYWOOD: But, my dear Mrs. Heywood, can we spare Lotty?

MRS. HEYWOOD: Let me see: The potatoes and carrots are in, the preserves are mostly done, and at Sarah’s age, it's high time she learned some cookery. Yes, I think we may spare her.

MR. HEYWOOD: You know Polly could do all the cooking, if you would let her.

MRS. HEYWOOD: Yes, yes, I know. But I like the way I do it better. And if my girls need to cook after they marry, it will be a good deal better for them and their husbands if they know how. …….Would you like to go Charlotte?

CHARLOTTE: If I can help Mrs. Parker, I suppose I should go, I only wish that Alison could come as well.

MRS. HEYWOOD: It would’ve been a nice visit had we not already published her banns. I suspect Charles will not want to wait the winter to be married.

ALISON: (Giggles) No, he will not. If she would have asked a month ago, I might have gone for a bit. I would’ve loved to have seen the seaside.

MR. HEYWOOD: (suddenly remembering) Oh, yes --Alison, I stopped into the church to see Mr. Tyler. He told me that there is typhus around Eastbourne. Wasn’t Charles to come to the parsonage yesterday? Have you heard from him?

ALISON: No. But it would be just like him to delay his trip if there were anyone sick among his neighbors.

*****  
SCENE 5: Love Poems  
NARRATOR: That night, one of the Heywood’s servant girls gives Charlotte a letter. She looks at it and reads the name with difficulty.

CHARLOTTE: Are you sure this is for me, Polly? The name is barely legible.

POLLY: Yes, Miss. My brother is a groom for the Frasers, you know, and he brought it over to me when he came to see my mother. He said Mr. Anthony gave him strict instructions that it be delivered only to you.

CHARLOTTE: Thank you, Polly.

NARRATOR: Charlotte opens the missive by candlelight in her shared bedroom with Alison. She reads it to herself and begins to smile.

ALISON: A good letter then? He must think he has a chance, if he’s writing to you.

CHARLOTTE: Oh, Anthony. He’s attempting poetry...after a fashion. He rhymes Jove with love…. Lips with trips...Well, I shan't make fun. He’s trying to be sweet. I want to dissuade him, but I cannot bring myself to be that direct. I don’t want to be rude. The Frasers have been our friends for so long.

ALISON: Perhaps you could be more direct in a note.

CHARLOTTE: Perhaps. But there is the Assembly Ball coming up, and his sister always invites us to their house for a few days after. If I write the refusal now, I shall have to refuse her invitation as well. And I hate to disappoint her.

ALISON: It sounds as if Sanditon is looking better and better....whether or not Sidney Parker remains?

CHARLOTTE: Especially if Mr. Sidney does not remain. Alison, I’ve decided. After your wedding... I am for Sanditon.

*****  
SCENE 6: Bad News

NARRATOR: The next day, a letter arrives for Mr. Heywood. He brings it into the kitchen where Polly and Charlotte are baking. Charlotte is whisking eggs, while Alison is copying out recipes. Charlotte stops to rest her hands for a few moments.

ALISON: Let me take a turn, Charlotte.

CHARLOTTE: No. The bride does not make her own wedding cake.

ALISON: Papa! Is that a letter from Eastborne? Is it from Charles?

MR. HEYWOOD: From his father. It appears that there are several with typhus in their village. As you suspected, Alison, Charles did what he could to help the sick….. And he caught it as well.

CHARLOTTE: Is he very sick?

MR. HEYWOOD: Yes…... You may put away the cake Charlotte.

ALISON: Papa,...... Is he…..? Oh Papa!

NARRATOR: Mr. Heywood holds out his arms; and Alison walks into them, crying, with Charlotte after her.

*****  
SCENE 7: To Sanditon we go

NARRATOR: Two weeks later, Charlotte and Alison are in a coach, approaching Sanditon.

CHARLOTTE: You will like Sanditon, Alison. It is a happy, bustling place.

ALISON: (Crying) I do not see how I can ever be happy again, Charlotte. I cannot be happy without Charles.

CHARLOTTE: We were happy before Charles,were we not?

ALISON: Yes...but……

NARRATOR: Charlotte takes Alison’s hand, and says nothing for a while.

CHARLOTTE: (More to herself than Alison) In time,……...in time, things will look brighter.

NARRATOR: The girls ride on in silence as The carriage jolts on and begins its descent from the old Sanditon village into the newer section on the beach.

CHARLOTTE: (with building excitement) There, I can see the tea shop, and the library, And there’s where the Terrace sat. They’ve cleared away the rubble.

ALISON: Is that where the fire was?

CHARLOTTE: Yes, that is where Mr. Stringer lost his father.

ALISON: You talk a good deal about Mr. Stringer. He's the stonemason?

CHARLOTTE: (Pauses) He is more than a stonemason. He's Very clever. He has studied architecture and he helped Mr Parker with the plans for the Terrace. He will do great things... I know it. And he’s ever so pleasant.

ALISON: And not ill looking. (She smiles to tease Charlotte)

CHARLOTTE: No, Not at all ill-looking. But.. it is his manner that is most pleasing. You will like him very much. He may be a degree or two lower than what Mama would consider eligible, but…. he would get along very well with Papa.

ALISON: So, I take it that you are over Mr. Sidney?

CHARLOTTE: Oh, I was not thinking of Mr. Stringer like that…

ALISON: (teasing) Oh, no, of course not.

CHARLOTTE: I was not, indeed I was not.

*****  
SCENE 8 Arrival at Sanditon

NARRATOR: The carriage stops at the Parkers’ door. Mary and the children come out to welcome the girls.

MARY: Charlotte! Welcome! So good of you to come. Come in, come in! And here is Alison! I am so sorry to hear about your cousin.

ALISON: Thank you. You are very kind to invite us.

MARY: We must see what we can do to brighten your spirits. Mrs. Griffths will be leaving with her girls on Monday next, so I was thinking of having a dinner party here on Thursday.

CHARLOTTE: Please don’t trouble yourself on our account. Surely you need to rest.

MARY: No, no. Now that you are here, I will be right as rain. A bit of company gives me something to look forward to. And now we have Miss Alison to introduce. I’ve put you both in Charlotte’s old room; It has such a nice view of the beach.

NARRATOR: The servant, Sims, shows the girls to their room. Alison immediately sits down in the window seat and looks out over the seascape, with a pleased expression.

ALISON: Oh, Charlotte!

*****

SCENE 9 Catching up with Mary

NARRATOR: Mary meets Charlotte coming out of her bedroom. They walk down the stairs together.

MARY: All unpacked?

CHARLOTTE: Yes. Alison is resting. She’s quite done in from the journey.

MARY: How is she coping with the death of her fiance?

CHARLOTTE: She’s taking it very hard. We had very little warning.

MARY: The poor dear. I hope we can take her mind off of it for a while. I am hoping Thursday’s party does the trick.

CHARLOTTE: As do I.

MARY: I do hope Lady Denham will come. She has been very cool to us since the Terrace fire. She has not taken tea with us even once, and I’ve invited her several times.

CHARLOTTE: And the debts, is she still demanding that they be paid?

MARY: Tom has begun to pay her back as much as he can spare.

CHARLOTTE: Is she still threatening Debtor’s Prison?

MARY: She has not renewed her threat since the ball. But..I live in constant fear that she will. She seemed to take a shine to you, Charlotte. Maybe you will be our agent of reconciliation.

CHARLOTTE: That is more Alison’s strong suit. But I can try. I thought I might call on her today.

MARY: Oh do, Charlotte. She will take notice that you called on her so soon after your arrival.

CHARLOTTE: Will you go with me?

MARY: The little one is very active today. I’m not feeling quite up to it. Do you mind terribly?

CHARLOTTE: No, I enjoy solitary walks. I shall go by Hollis Falls and see how they look in Autumn.

MARY: That's an Excellent idea!

*****  
SCENE 10 Paying a call to Lady Denham

NARRATOR: Charlotte walks to Sanditon House. As she nears Hollis Falls, she sees a tall man resembling Sidney with his back to her. She decides to walk quietly by, but he hears her and turns around. It is indeed Sidney. Charlotte pauses for a split second, then walks on.

SIDNEY: Miss Heywood!

NARRATOR: Charlotte stops and turns around. He strides up to her.

CHARLOTTE: (serious greeting) Mr. Parker

SIDNEY: (pained smile, trying to be nonchalant) Mary said you would be coming in today.

CHARLOTTE: Yes.

SIDNEY: (uneasy, searching for what to say) and...Did your sister come?

CHARLOTTE: Yes, she is resting at Trafalgar House.

SIDNEY: And your family -- they are all well?

CHARLOTTE: Yes, very well. Only... we lost our cousin to Typhus. He was to marry Alison last week.

SIDNEY: I am sorry to hear that….. Had they been engaged long?

CHARLOTTE: These two years.

SIDNEY: I am very sorry……..Are you on your way to Lady Denham’s? ... or just out for a walk?

CHARLOTTE: I am to call on Lady Denham.

SIDNEY: I did not expect you to be so eager to see her that you would visit on your first day.

CHARLOTTE: I thought I would do whatever I could to smooth things over.

SIDNEY: Tom and Mary will appreciate that. I am charged by Mary to deliver her dinner invitation in person. The Babington’s are down again. If they come, it will give Lady Denham added incentive to come as well.

CHARLOTTE: I see. Well then...that should take precedence over my social call. I think...I shall go back and call on her another day.

NARRATOR: Charlotte stops, and turns around.

SIDNEY: Stay, Miss Heywood. Can we not call on her together? ….. We both have a commission of sorts from Mary. Besides,(smiles, trying to be light) I’d rather not go into the lion's den alone. She seems to like your forthright manner………... Come, you must be my talisman.

CHARLOTTE: (Unsure) All right.

NARRATOR: They both continue to walk towards Sanditon House.

SIDNEY: I... noticed you were about to pass me by without speaking when you came upon me.

CHARLOTTE: ……... I was…. surprised….I did not know what to say. I thought you were in London.

SIDNEY: I was until a few days ago. I brought a friend down; his name’s Tracy. He’s never seen Sanditon.

CHARLOTTE: It’s not exactly seabathing weather.

SIDNEY: (chuckles) Indeed, however Dr Fuchs assures us that bathing is most beneficial when the water is brisk.….but perhaps you are not a convert like Diana and Arthur. Truly, I think the only reason they subscribe is so they can follow it with a hot shower bath!

(Charlotte smiles but has no answer to this)

SIDNEY: I hope, Miss Heywood, that you are not so uncomfortable that you cannot speak to me. Despite what has happened, I hope you know how deeply...I care for your well being and your happiness.

NARRATOR: Charlotte gives him a puzzled look, unsure what to make of his words.

CHARLOTTE: I thank you. I think it will be rather uncomfortable for a while.

SIDNEY: Yes.

NARRATOR: They reach the gate of Sanditon House and walk to the front door.

*****  
SCENE 11: The Quiz master  
NARRATOR: Lady Denham sits in her receiving room. Miss Esther, now Lady Babington, peers out a window, while a maid sets down a tea tray. A servant announces Mr. Sidney Parker and Miss Charlotte Heywood.

Lady Denham: Come in and have tea with us. I was not expecting to see you this soon, Miss Heywood. As you can see, Esther is here, and Lord Babington is about somewhere.

ESTHER: He is out shooting already. He cannot stay indoors while the weather is fine.

SIDNEY: I did not know that you kept much game, Lady Denham.

LADY DENHAM: Oh, we have nothing more than what we need. But Lord Babington never stays in when he can be out. He shoots anything that moves.

SIDNEY: It is a fine day. I am sorry we have missed him.

ESTHER: And how are you Miss Heywood? I thought you had gone back to..um, Willerton, was it?

CHARLOTTE: Willingden. I’ve come back again to keep Mrs. Parker company. It seems that Sanditon will soon be devoid of visitors...except for my sister and myself.

Lady Denham: How is it your sister did not come with you today? I’ve been curious to see if she is as pretty as you. A large family is entirely handsome or entirely ugly in my experience.

CHARLOTTE: She was tired from the journey, so she stayed home.

LADY DENHAM: A delicate constitution then? I was fortunate to come from a family with strong constitutions. We were prodigious handsome, too, though my brother was homely enough. It was a good thing that he was to inherit or no one would have had him. Is your sister pretty, Miss Heywood? Or shall I ask someone who is not prejudiced? Mr. Parker, what is your opinion of the younger Miss Heywood?

SIDNEY: I have not had the pleasure of meeting her, ma’am….. But Miss Heywood will tell you the truth; she is neither jealous nor prejudiced.

(He looks at Charlotte, but she says nothing more.)

SIDNEY: My brother says that all the Heywood children are handsome and robust in health.

NARRATOR: Charlotte gives Sidney a surprised, but pleased look, as she is not accustomed to hearing him compliment her family.

LADY DENHAM: Yes...well, Tom Parker sees the rosy side of everything. Take his view on Sanditon, for example. From his description, people come here expecting Brighton. I suppose I shall have to pay a visit to Trafalgar House and decide for myself, on the beauty of this Miss…?

CHARLOTTE: Alison

LADY DENHAM: … since you will give me no hint.

CHARLOTTE: I assure you she is quite pretty, ma’am.

LADY DENHAM: I suppose she has a great many beaux then?

CHARLOTTE: Beaux?

LADY DENHAM: Yes, is anyone of consequence courting her? That is how you judge the level of beauty.

CHARLOTTE: (taken aback) Well...before she was engaged to my cousin, the son of a nearby squire was hoping for her hand.

LADY DENHAM: The eldest son?

CHARLOTTE: …No.

LADY DENHAM: Then that does not signify. Any young lady with rosy cheeks ought to be able to attract the elder son if she plays her cards right.

ESTHER: (chagrined) Aunt!

LADY DENHAM: I speak from experience. I suppose the elder son was already captivated with the prettier sister?

CHARLOTTE: Well…I wouldn’t say that….

LADY DENHAM: Yes, I see how it is. You blush very prettily. I am surprised that you were not snatched last summer by one or another of the young men here. How is it that you are not married yet, Miss Heywood? You see that my niece made good on her opportunity last summer…. though I had to push her hard enough.

ESTHER: (more shocked) Aunt!

LADY DENHAM: I only tell it how I see it. So... Miss Heywood, Mr. Sidney is safe from you, but what of the younger brother...Arthur? Or is he smitten with your sister?

CHARLOTTE: (in disbelief at her direct questions) He has..not yet met her.

LADY DENHAM: Well, then, take a lesson from Esther here: Make hay while the sun shines or he may fall in love with your sister before you have another chance.

SIDNEY: (Clears throat, to change subject quickly) We’ve come, Lady Denham, to request your presence and that of your guests, to a dinner party at my brother’s house on Thursday night.

LADY DENHAM: Thursday night? That is late notice. Are we engaged for Thursday, Esther?

ESTHER: We are free. (To Sidney) Babington will want to see you before you sail.

LADY DENHAM: Very well, You may tell Mrs. Parker that we will come. I thought you would be married by now, Mr. Parker. Were not you to marry a wealthy widow? What came of that?

SIDNEY: We have not yet fixed a date.

LADY DENHAM: You don’t seem to be in much hurry.

SIDNEY: Preparations are still being made. I will convey your acceptance to my Sister. We look forward to seeing you on Thursday, your Ladyship. We will bid you Good Day.

NARRATOR: Sidney stands up to go, and Charlotte follows.

ESTHER: I will just walk them through the park, Aunt, if you can spare me for a few minutes. I would like some fresh air.

CHARLOTTE: Good Afternoon, Lady Denham.

*****  
SCENE: 12  
NARRATOR: Sidney, Charlotte, and Esther walk out of the house into Sanditon Park, towards the village.

ESTHER: I do apologize for my Aunt’s discourtesy. She has always been very frank, but since her episode last summer, she has no control over her tongue whatsoever.

SIDNEY: I have been acquainted with her so long, that I am quite used to it.

ESTHER: Still…. It was unpardonable for her to quiz you like that, Miss Heywood.

CHARLOTTE: I’m not so unaccustomed to questions of that nature. I endure plenty of teasing in Willingden, but I cannot say that I enjoy it.

ESTHER: I do hope she will be more agreeable at your party... I know Babington will look forward to it…. If you will excuse me, It is cold and I do not have my spencer...I will take leave of you here... and I will see you at the party.

CHARLOTTE: Yes! Good bye, Lady Babington.

NARRATOR: Esther gives a small nod, and turns to go to the house. In a distant field, Babington can be seen riding. He shoots at something on the ground. Esther sees him and waves to him, and Babington raises his gun in salute.

SIDNEY: Do you know?... I was not at all sure Babington would be happy in his choice of wife...but I might have been wrong. It would not be the first time.

CHARLOTTE: I was surprised at how affable she was this afternoon.

SIDNEY: I’ve never heard her apologize for anything in all the years I have known her.

CHARLOTTE: Indeed?

NARRATOR: Charlotte turns her head to look at the retreating Esther.

CHARLOTTE: She seemed quite... unhappy last summer. Is it possible that love has wrought this change?

SIDNEY: I am sure of it! And these days, I am not sure of much.

CHARLOTTE: Rather unusual for you.

NARRATOR: Sidney gives her one of his forced smiles, then changes the subject, trying to be flippant.

SIDNEY: But...what of this squire’s elder son? Did he make you an offer?

CHARLOTTE: Now, You are quizzing me... in matters that do not concern you.

NARRATOR: Sidney just smiles sadly.

SIDNEY: You are right. I should not intrude. (Changing subject) I look forward to meeting your sister. Are you very alike?

CHARLOTTE: Alison is very pretty; I would say she is more gentle than I am; and not so free with her tongue.

SIDNEY: Pity. It is refreshing to find a woman who says exactly what she thinks.

CHARLOTTE: You did not always think so.

SIDNEY: True.

CHARLOTTE: I do not mind admitting that Alison is my superior in many ways. But I do not like presumptions made about attachments.

SIDNEY: I quite agree. Too much like assumptions.

CHARLOTTE: which you rather detest.

SIDNEY: Exactly. (In jest)Except for my own, (he smiles at Charlotte) which are always right. And as you are assumed to be the beauty of Sanditon, I cannot assume it would be otherwise in Willingden.

CHARLOTTE: (surprised look, then lightly, sarcastically) Why Mr. Parker, you astonish me! Where was this gallantry hidden all last summer?

SIDNEY: Oh, I was put out at the world in general last summer….. or rather for the last ten years. I am sorry I made you uncomfortable.

CHARLOTTE: You were quite rude, but you did improve in the appearance of propriety by the end of the summer.

SIDNEY: (Jokingly) Only in appearance?

NARRATOR: Charlotte is silent and will not look at him. Tears are suddenly on the verge and Sidney realizes she is hurt over his passing her over for Mrs. Campion.

SIDNEY: Ah, Yes…. I see.

NARRATOR: Charlotte struggles to keep hold of her composure. After a long pause, she continues.

CHARLOTTE: How long…. will you be in Antigua?

SIDNEY: I do not know. Mr. Lambe’s brother is trying to take Georgiana’s inheritance by contesting the will. It may be settled quickly or it may take weeks ... once I get there.

CHARLOTTE: And then she will be established permanently in England?

SIDNEY: I expect so. She has little in the way of family there, at least family that she loves. She had an aunt on her mother’s side, but they have had no contact since Georgiana left.

CHARLOTTE: Why, do you suppose?

SIDNEY: Her aunt can neither read nor write.

CHARLOTTE: (long silence) Do you mind if I ask, how you came to be Georgiana’s guardian?...... Were you great friends with her father?

SIDNEY: I would not say great friends. But He came to my rescue at a time of life when I was very disheartened. (Pause) I am ashamed of my past, Charlotte. I took to the bottle for a while and ran up some hefty gambling debts.

CHARLOTTE: And Tom paid them?

SIDNEY: I’m ashamed to say I have had to be rescued from myself more than once. Tom helped me get on my feet ten years ago. That was after Eliza broke our first engagement. He helped me find an investment opportunity in Antigua. I regret to say that I stumbled again after I got there. Mr. Lambe helped me to my feet. He was like a father to me. 

CHARLOTTE: (Quietly)So... you must know exactly how Mr. Molyneux felt.

SIDNEY: Yes……. I could not condemn him when I had been given so much mercy.

CHARLOTTE: (after a pause) Did you buy property in Antigua?

SIDNEY: I invested in Mr. Lambe’s estate; I was thinking of buying it. He looked on me quite like a son; he began to teach me all about managing a plantation. But…..As kind as he was to me, I became disillusioned with the sugar trade and its dependence on slave labor. I fell into a pit of despair, and he very kindly gave me a hand up. By and by I wanted out entirely, but I could not turn my back on the man who had done so much for me.

CHARLOTTE: I see.

SIDNEY: Georgiana was but a little girl then; ….. but she and her mother were not free. He had no other relative to whom he wished to leave his estate; so I suggested that he bring Georgiana up as his legal heir. I do not think she ever became comfortable with him, but she brought him a good measure of joy. He was happy to provide for her. So when he asked me to look out for her in England, I could not refuse. When he died last year, and the plantation was sold, I received more responsibility than I ever anticipated…..or wanted.

CHARLOTTE: I’m afraid I did not make it easy for you last summer.

SIDNEY: You had good intentions There is more evil in this world, than what one sees in a country village….as you now know….. I have to be on guard for her.(pauses) I wonder...Would you be so good as to write to her in London while I am gone?

CHARLOTTE: Of course. We exchanged letters while I was in Willingden.

SIDNEY: Did you? I‘m glad you’re her friend, Charlotte. It’s been difficult for her to find true friends. Money has an odd way of coming in the way of happiness.

CHARLOTTE: I think you must be a truer friend than she realizes. Does she know that it was you who suggested making her the heiress?

SIDNEY: No. I do not see any reason why she should know it. I would have her believe that it was her father’s idea…. and it actually was; he told me that he had also been thinking of it.

NARRATOR: Sidney and Charlotte walk a few steps in silence. They are almost back to town. Sidney stops and gazes out over the sea.

SIDNEY: I wish it was not so difficult for her to see that I am trying to help her. She is so impulsive; she has this idea that I am out to destroy any chance of happiness.

CHARLOTTE: I think…. It must spring from fear. She does not yet know her place in the world; she has not had the security of loving parents, or at least she has not had them for a long time. She is suspicious of everyone.

SIDNEY: That may explain at least some of her behavior. While I cannot be her father, I will give her such security as is within my grasp. I only wish she could look upon me as a friend, instead of a tyrant. I hope you will be that friend for her, Miss Heywood.

CHARLOTTE: I hope I am that already.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approx 44 minutes. Dinner Party at Tom's and the Fox Hunt

Episode 2 (44 min)  
**********  
SCENE: 13 Dinner party at Tom Parker’s.  
NARRATOR: Sidney and Mr. Tracy enter Trafalgar, followed shortly by Lord Babington and his wife. Tom, Mary, Charlotte are in the entryway to greet the guests. Mr. Tracy is impeccably dressed in the latest fashion, with a quizzing glass in hand.

SIDNEY: Miss Heywood, allow me to introduce Mr. Reginald Tracy.

CHARLOTTE: Mr. Tracy (they both bow)

TRACY: Enchanted, Miss Heywood.

NARRATOR: Mr. Tracy offers his arm and they walk into dinner, while Sidney remains behind to talk to Babington.

TRACY: I have been longing to make your acquaintance. Sidney has been tight lipped about the elusive Miss Heywood of Willingden.

CHARLOTTE: Elusive? Mr. Parker would be the last person to call me elusive. “Ubiquitous,” was the term he used.

TRACY: No, my dear. Ubiquitous is a word to describe something vexatious or common. Neither applies to you. (He inspects her with his quizzing glass with satisfaction) No, to me you were elusive. No sooner was I wise to your existence, than you disappeared into some wild den or another at the ends of the earth.

CHARLOTTE: (laughing) Willingden is not that far from here. I do not think Mr. Parker defines the word “ubiquitous” in quite the same way you do. I was always in his way somehow or another.

TRACY: And why would that be a problem?

NARRATOR: Charlotte turns around to see if Sidney is still behind them and sees him watching her while he talks to Babington. He quickly turns back to Babington.

TRACY: He pretends not to hear you. Yes, I can see why he did not want to talk about you when Mrs. Campion was about.

NARRATOR: They reach the dining room and the dinner begins. Lady Denham is seated by Esther, and Alison, in dark mourning garb, is seated a ways down from them, out of easy hearing range. Lady Denham notices Alison’s dress, and gives her a curious look.

LADY DENHAM: Who is that young lady seated by Miss Heywood?

ESTHER: That is her sister, Miss Alison.

LADY DENHAM: What a horrid color for her.

ESTHER: I believe she is in mourning.

LADY DENHAM: Huh. **She is in such very deep mourning that either her mother, her husband, or herself must be dead.**

ESTHER: And you have never been in deep mourning, Aunt?

LADY DENHAM: There is no need to look that forlorn. I wore my grief very well.ESTHER: Well enough to attract Sir Harry Denham.

LADY DENHAM: (pretends not to hear, and starts a new conversation) Mr. Sidney, Will you be taking any traveling companion to Antigua? Your younger brother perhaps?

ARTHUR: (Laughing)I should not survive such a voyage I am sure. I should be skin and bones by the end of that trip….. if I lived at all.

LADY DENHAM: It would take longer than five weeks to find your bones under all the pudding you’ve put on top of them.

ARTHUR: (Embarrassed) I dare say you are right, Lady Denham. But I would not want to trouble Sidney. I’d be dreadfully seasick; Sidney seems to be made of iron.

SIDNEY: Oh, You might surprise yourself, Arthur…... But, to your question, Lady Denham, Mr. Tracy will accompany me. He is from Antigua.

LADY DENHAM: And do you have holdings there, Mr. Tracy?

TRACY: I do have some property, but my investments are mostly here.

ARTHUR: And you also went into law, I believe?

TRACY: That is correct.

LADY DENHAM: Are you a solicitor, Mr. Tracy?

NARRATOR: Mr. Tracy smirks disdainfully, but quickly replaces it with a flat expression.

TRACY: I do not hang out a shingle, Madam, if that is what you mean. I have many connections, and I am happy to use the knowledge of the law in the office of a friend.

BABINGTON: I believe it was you who introduced me to Sidney.

TRACY: You are right, Lord Babington. I see that it has brought you an unexpected benefit.

BABINGTON: Indeed! I bless that day that Sidney brought me to Sanditon.

TOM: This is most gratifying! What attraction did you enjoy most? Was it the sea bathing, or the exceptional view of the ocean?

BABINGTON: I would have to say the view from your Assembly rooms.

TOM: But you cannot see the sea from our Assembly Rooms.

BABINGTON: It was not the sea that I had in view.

NARRATOR: Babington takes a sip from his goblet and looks at Esther, who impulsively gives a tiny smile before trying to look unaffected.

TOM: Ah...I see. Well, well. Sanditon does boast of some beautiful women. I am sorry to see so many of them leave, as the attraction of the town will lessen in these dull winter months. Ah, Morgan, what do you need?

Morgan: Excuse me Sir. The musicians are at the door. Shall I bring them into the library for now?

TOM: Yes, and see that the drawing room carpet is rolled up straight away.

MARY: What’s this, Tom?

TOM: As a treat for us all and a proper farewell to Mrs. Griffiths and her charges, I have hired Mr. Cromarty and his quartet. You need not trouble yourself with the piano-forte tonight, my dear. We will have enough music for a whole night of dancing if we wish.

NARRATOR: The thought another unnecessary expense takes Mary aback for a moment, but she gets control of herself and stands up.

MARY: Ladies, shall we withdraw?

NARRATOR: As the ladies exit the dining room, Mary quietly takes Tom’s arm to get his attention.

MARY: Tom, With what shall we pay them?

TOM: It’s nothing I assure you…. Supper and a trifling amount. We must bid farewell to our guests properly.

NARRATOR: Mary gives him a sad defeated look, and follows the ladies out.

*****  
SCENE: 14 Men’s after dinner conversation

NARRATOR: The men stay behind to smoke their cigars in the dining room.

BABINGTON: Say, Sidney, I mean to have a fox hunt this fall. There is some nice woodland hereabout. Lady Denham has agreed to host. I was thinking of next week. My brother’s coming down, the Colonel I mean, and Crowe too. When do you leave for Antigua?

SIDNEY: Not for a couple weeks yet, but Tracy needs to get to town soon. We leave tomorrow for London.

TRACY: I’d come for a foxhunt. We won’t be having any sport for six weeks at sea. Sidney, my good fellow, I shall ride to town myself, and return for the hunt. Stay and visit your excellent family. You shall not see them for some time. I am not so helpless that I cannot manage for three or four days myself. What say you, Sidney?

SIDNEY: There are preparations I need to make in London.

TRACY: Nothing that could not be done in three days, my good fellow.

TOM: Perhaps Mrs. Campion would like to join us.

SIDNEY: Perhaps. If she is not already engaged elsewhere. (Wavering) I do enjoy a good hunt. (Smiles in remembrance) We’ve had some good ones, Babington. But I think we shall leave things as they are.

TOM: Surely you can stay if Tracy has no objection. A foxhunt would be just the thing to bring people in...They can see what house they want to rent for next summer. The idea is pure gold! And Lady Denham has agreed to host?

BABINGTON: She was not so keen when I first mentioned it. But fate has smiled on us, it would seem: there’s been a fox in her hen house. She’s lost five layers already. After she heard that, she was quite willing. Besides, more traffic means more rents for next summer. I’m thinking of getting a house over here myself.

SIDNEY: Really? I don’t know of any country houses available, unless you want to lease Sir Edward’s cottage orne.

BABINGTON: (Short derisive laugh or snort) We certainly shall not lease Sir Edward’s cottage orne.

SIDNEY: Has it ever been let?

TOM: Yes, it was for a time last summer. Cottages are becoming the thing, you know. I plan to have some built, once things are more settled. 

BABINGTON: Esther wants a cottage. I dare say we shall build a cottage rather than a country house, for we will only be here in summer, unless Lady Denham makes the foxhunt an annual event.

TOM: Yes, yes, she must! Sidney, I know you would dearly love to win that hunt. Come now, you must stay.

SIDNEY: (giving in) I suppose I may, since Tracy does not object.

NARRATOR: The men adjourn to the drawing room where the dancing will proceed.

*****  
SCENE 15 Dance at Trafalgar House

NARRATOR: The quartet is playing and people are laughing and talking. Mrs. Griffiths, Alison, the Beauforts, and Esther are dancing with Mr. Hankins, Tom, Tracy, Babington, and Sidney.

ARTHUR: I say, Miss Lambe, how is it you not dancing? Are you enjoying the evening?

GEORGIANA: I suppose. I’m dreading going back to London.

ARTHUR: I thought you loved London.

GEORGIANA: There is no one there that I wish to see.

ARTHUR: Tom is planning to come to London after Christmas. Perhaps we will all meet together.

GEORGIANA: I did not know that. Will Charlotte come?

ARTHUR: I understand... she’s to remain with Mary through her confinement. (Seeing Sidney approach) Now here is Sidney coming to take you for the next dance.

GEORGIANA: (lowering her voice) Did you not ask me for a dance? I would much rather dance with you.

ARTHUR: That’s not something I hear everyday. Sidney, you cannot have her. She is engaged to me. 

NARRATOR: Arthur sees that Charlotte is a few feet away.

ARTHUR: Miss Heywood needs a partner. You might ask her.

NARRATOR: Charlotte hears this and turns around.

CHARLOTTE: I do not need a partner. There are not enough gentlemen anyway.

SIDNEY: Come!....... You must dance! Tom went to the expense of a band. He takes offense if we do not dance to his tune.

CHARLOTTE: (Hesitates and reluctantly gives her hand) For Tom’s sake…….

NARRATOR: The dance begins and the tune is familiar to both Charlotte and Sidney.

CHARLOTTE: Is this not the same piece that was played at the masked rout?

SIDNEY: (smiles) I believe so. A pleasant dance, as I recall. 

NARRATOR: Charlotte smiles uneasily. She remembers Sidney meeting Mrs. Campion immediately after the dance in London. She gives a slight shake of the head to try to shake off the memory. They dance a few more steps.

SIDNEY: You do not like the dance?

CHARLOTTE: I remember this dance from the night you met Mrs. Campion.

SIDNEY: mm………. I’m sorry, Charlotte. I'd forgotten that part.

NARRATOR: They dance a few more steps, but Charlotte is clearly uncomfortable.

CHARLOTTE: Pray excuse me. I do not feel like dancing tonight.

NARRATOR: She leaves the room, with Sidney standing there empty handed as the other couples continue to dance around him. Georgiana, who is still dancing with Arthur, notices Charlotte disappearing through a door.

GEORGIANA: What’s happened to Charlotte? She’s crying.

ARTHUR: Perhaps Sidney trod on her foot. …Not likely, though. He’s an excellent dancer.

GEORGIANA: He has other ways of making a girl cry.

ARTHUR: Pardon me, Miss Lambe; You seem rather ill disposed toward my brother.

GEORGIANA: Your brother unfortunately inherited me from a man who never showed me any affection. He may be more genteel than my father, but in matters of consequence, he takes care of me exactly as my father would.

ARTHUR: In faith, he has your best interests at heart. He is going to Antigua for you, you know.

GEORGIANA: Yes, and who knows but if it’s to line his own pockets with my inheritance. 

ARTHUR: He would not do that, Miss Lambe.

GEORGIANA: I thank you for the dance, Arthur. It is quite warm in here. I think I shall rest by the window. You should tell Mrs. Griffiths about your visit to Bath last year. She talks of taking us in the spring.

ARTHUR: Oh, Bath! It has many attractions….but there are so many people. I hope Mrs. Griffiths brings all you back to Sanditon; I told her so today when I met her in town.

NARRATOR: Morgan enters with tea and coffee.

ARTHUR: If you’ll excuse me, Miss Lambe, I need to give Morgan instructions about my cocoa. Would you like a dish of cocoa?

GEORGIANA: (slight incredulous laugh) No, I would not...but perhaps... a glass of punch. But stay, if you please, (takes hold of his arm) Mr. Tracy looks like he would speak to me. I do not relish his company.

ARTHUR: Is there any man here that you do not despise, Miss Lambe?

GEORGIANA: (Hesitates for a second) You, Arthur Parker, you seem to be my friend,….and your brother Tom and Lord Babington I can tolerate well enough.

NARRATOR: Arthur sees that Mr. Tracy is talking to Julia Beaufort. He gives a slight grimace, and then turns back to Georgiana.

ARTHUR: Have no fear, Miss Lambe, Miss Beaufort has captured his attention. You are safe for the moment.

GEORGIANA: (flippantly) All right, go ahead and fetch it then.

NARRATOR: Arthur gives her a surprised look at the direct command. Georgiana realizes she has not been polite.

GEORGIANA: Please, Arthur? And thank you.

NARRATOR: Mr. Tracy moves towards Georgiana as soon as Arthur leaves.

TRACY: Ah, Miss Lambe, it has been pleasant to watch you dance. You do our island justice with your graceful figure. Perhaps you might honor me with the next set?

GEORGIANA: No, thank you, Mr. Tracy. I have danced enough for tonight. I’m rather fagged.

TRACY: I’ve just been telling Miss Beaufort of your home in Antigua.

NARRATOR: Julia Beaufort now comes to join them.

JULIA: Georgiana will not tell us a word about Antigua. (To Mr Tracy): Is it really summer all the time?

TRACY: The weather is divine. The summers are a bit warm, but then, we never have the cold of England’s winter.

GEORGIANA: We have nothing like English winters there. But the advantage here is that when the room is hot, you can cool it by opening a window. In Antigua, when one is hot, there is no choice but to stop moving….if one is permitted.

JULIA: It must be a wonderful place to live. I wish I could see it.

GEORGIANA: It has some virtues as well its vice.

JULIA: Do you not wish to see it again, Georgiana?

GEORGIANA: Antigua has but one claim on my affection, apart from its warm winters. My aunt is there. She took care of me after my mother died.

JULIA: We should persuade Mrs. Griffiths to let us all accompany Mr. Parker to Antigua. I do hate winter in London...but for the balls.

GEORGIANA: The voyage is not comfortable I assure you. Mrs. Griffiths would never go.

JULIA: But we have never asked her.

TRACY: Since Sidney is already going, might you take the opportunity to enjoy the warm weather and to see your relatives?

JULIA: Do you have cousins there?

GEORGIANA: My father’s brother does have children. I do not count them as family.

JULIA: Are they handsome?

NARRATOR: Georgiana gives Julia an impatient look before continuing.

GEORGIANA: I have not seen them since I came to school, so I could not say. Last I knew, They were ill mannered and arrogant. I do not wish to renew the acquaintance.

TRACY: Tut, Tut, Miss Lambe. That was years ago. They may surprise you, by having monstrous improved.

GEORGIANA: Perhaps in the way they mask their feelings--- in that way they may have improved substantially.

JULIA: (Excited) Georgiana, let us all go to Antigua. If you are going, Mama and Papa will let us go. Just think of sea bathing in January.

GEORGIANA: It is quite impossible. Excuse me, I need some punch.

NARRATOR: Georgiana exits the drawing room in search of Arthur.

*****  
SCENE16 Parker dinner and ball continues.

NARRATOR: Georgiana finds Arthur with the Parker’s butler at the table where the tea, coffee, and chocolate pots are stationed.

ARTHUR: Morgan, the milk only needs to be brought to a low boil. This has been scorched.

Morgan: Pardon me, sir. Cook said it was ready.

ARTHUR: Tell her to set some fresh milk on the fire to warm, and take it off when it first boils.

GEORGIANA: You are too fastidious, Mr. Arthur. Let it cool for five minutes and it will be perfect. Where might I find some punch?

ARTHUR: I have it right here. I only needed to make sure my cocoa was just right, otherwise I cannot properly enjoy it. It would destroy my digestion.

GEORGIANA: You have the weakest stomach of anyone I’ve ever heard of. Perhaps a season in Bath would be the thing for you.

ARTHUR: (unsure) Do you think so? Dr. Fuchs said that walking the beach in Sanditon would be just as beneficial.

GEORGIANA: How can you have so many complaints? You look perfectly healthy to me.

ARTHUR: Do I really, Miss Lambe? Fancy...I never thought so.

GEORGIANA: Have you ever traveled outside the country?

ARTHUR: Once to the Mediterranean. I did not enjoy it. The food was so odd!

GEORGIANA: There would be no chill wind to keep you from your beach walks.

ARTHUR: But the voyage?

GEORGIANA: It would be good for you.

ARTHUR: I do not think so, Miss Lambe. I do not possess Sidney’s sea legs.

GEORGIANA: I have another reason for asking. Mr. Tracy seems to have considerable influence over Sidney, but he has no motive to help me against my uncle. I would like to have a friend there when Sidney goes to court.

ARTHUR: I am certainly allied in seeking your best interest, Miss Lambe. But surely Tracy c will help Sidney. He has been his friend for years..

GEORGIANA: Please think about it. I realize that you do not know me well. But as a very great favor, I am asking that you go with him.

ARTHUR: (surprised) Well, I’ll be, Miss Lambe. To be sure, I know nothing of the law. (Georgiana looks disappointed.) But... I shall think it over. No one ever trusted me with such a mission before. ………...But I am sure you may trust Sidney completely in this. 

GEORGIANA: I am not certain of that. Please think about it.

ARTHUR: I shall. I thank you, Miss Lambe, for thinking of me.

*****  
SCENE 17: The next morning, Charlotte and Mary are in the breakfast room.

MARY: Charlotte, I‘ve been thinking…would you like to ride in the foxhunt next week? My mare never gets much exercise anymore. Would you like to ride her?

CHARLOTTE: You have a riding horse?

MARY: She is not a hunter, but you will be able to follow along. She is stabled at our home-place in the old village.

CHARLOTTE: I’d love to ride, but I do not have a riding habit.

MARY: I have a redingote that might fit. It’s not at the height of fashion, but it will do in a pinch.

CHARLOTTE: Then I would love to ride in the hunt. Thank you very much!

*****  
SCENE 18: At Lady Denham’s house, Esther is pulling on her gloves, preparing for a morning ride with Babington.

LADY DENHAM: Riding today, are you?

ESTHER: Yes.

LADY DENHAM: You know, I was an excellent rider in my day.

ESTHER: (surprised) Were you, Aunt?

LADY DENHAM: I am tempted to join you all at the hunt. I could do with a change of pace.

ESTHER: You, Aunt? in a fox hunt? You might hurt yourself.

LADY DENHAM: Pshaw. I am seventy, not a hundred. I mean to give it a try. I shan’t try to stay with the hounds, mind you; I’ll leave that to the young people. But I could at least be in the party.

ESTHER: Why don’t you watch from the hill in your carriage? You’ll be far more comfortable.

LADY DENHAM: Spectating is fine for the infirm. I can still sit a horse.

NARRATOR: Esther raises her eyebrows, and lets the subject drop.

ESTHER: Lord Babington and I will be out all morning. I will see you at dinner.

LADY DENHAM: Have a nice time, dear.

NARRATOR: Esther looks at her, unaccustomed to being called ‘dear’ by her aunt. She hesitates, then gives her a kiss on the cheek, and leaves. Lady Denham puts her hand up to her cheek where she has been kissed.

LADY DENHAM: (to herself) La, I did something right when I put them together. (to her maid)Becker! Fetch my riding coat. Let’s see if it still fits.

Becker: (Eyes wide, surprised). Yes, ma’am. It might take me a bit to find it.

*****  
SCENE 19: Diana and Arthur are eating breakfast at the hotel; Sidney sits beside them reading the paper.

SIDNEY: What do you know -- we made it into the paper. “A Fox hunt to be held by Lady Denham at Sanditon House on the Sussex coast. It’s on the last page, but still… Must be Babington’s doing.

Diana: Tom will be pleased to have Sanditon mentioned!

ARTHUR: I think I should like to ride in the fox hunt.

Diana: You, Arthur? But you’ve never ridden before.

ARTHUR: Not true, Diana! We had the pony til I outgrew it...and we rode on the beach last summer.

NARRATOR: Sidney gives a slight shake of his head in disbelief and goes back to his paper.

Diana: But Arthur, this is a very different sort of riding. There will be jumps and ..(searches for word) galloping. You will break your neck.

ARTHUR: Nonsense. It will be good for me. Does not Dr. Fuchs recommend more exercise? And this is sure to be excessively diverting!

Diana: But... You don’t have a horse.

ARTHUR: Tom has horses to spare. Surely he has an old one I can keep in tolerable order. Besides, it is not speed that counts; (taps finger to forehead) it takes brains to outsmart the fox.

Di: (shaking head) I don’t think that’s how it works. ….. (tattling) Sidney!-- Arthur is thinking of joining the hunt. Do you not think it dangerous?

SIDNEY: I am afraid you’d be in over your head, Arthur, since you are not in the habit of riding. (Puts down his paper to sip his coffee). But if you start riding now, you could join us on the hunt next year.

ARTHUR: Do you really think so? I was looking forward to it this year.

SIDNEY: There are usually some who go along just for the ride. They stay to the back...perhaps you could be among the hilltoppers. But I would start riding now if you mean to join next week.

ARTHUR: I certainly shall! You see, Diana? Sidney thinks I can.

Diana: Sidney! I am sure he’d better not.

SIDNEY: He’s a grown man, Diana. He can ride a horse.

NARRATOR: Sidney gives an apologetic smile to Diana, bids them farewell, and leaves the table.

*****  
SCENE 20: Trying on Riding Coats

NARRATOR: Charlotte is trying on the redingote in her room with the help of Sims, while Mary and Alison look on.

MARY: You look very smart. I hope one day I may fit into it again, but I fear those days are over. Sims, could you take it in here at the waist for her?

Sims: Yes, ma’am.

NARRATOR: Sims pins around the waist, while Alison pins up the hem, and pricks her finger.

ALISON: Ow! Hold still, Charlotte, or the hem will be as lopsided as Sarah’s puddings. Mrs. Parker, do you have a thimble?

MARY: Here. Now, who will you ride with? Tom and Sidney will stay with the hounds, of course. They love to be in the thick of things. But it’s hard to jump the streams on a lady’s saddle. I do not want to find you in the creek.

CHARLOTTE: I will ride with Arthur. He has never been on a hunt, while I have been on two. I did end up in the creek on one of them... so I will be glad to take the jumps a bit slower. I would be fine if I did not have to ride sidesaddle, but…

ALISON: But much less like a lady

MARY: I am glad that Arthur is riding. He will be sore after, though. Diana will be beside herself!

CHARLOTTE: Miss Lambe is also going to ride. Perhaps I can help her and Arthur to ease into it, if we ride a bit everyday.

MARY: Of course, what a fine idea! And if I had another side saddle, Alison could ride too, but I am afraid we just have the two.

ALISON: I do not need to ride. I ride at home all the time.

*****  
SCENE 21: Riding practice

NARRATOR: Arthur, Georgiana, and Charlotte approach the old Parker home, named Parker Downs, on the outskirts of old Sanditon at the top of the hill overlooking the beach.

CHARLOTTE: **What a snug-looking place! It seems to have as many comforts about it as Willingden.**

ARTHUR: Do you think so? This where we Parkers all grew up. Tom lived here until he built Trafalgar House.

CHARLOTTE: And who occupies it now?

ARTHUR: Tom’s steward, Mr. Hillier. He manages all the farms connected with the estate.

GEORGIANA: Which room was yours, Arthur?

ARTHUR: On the side just there. Tom and Sidney had a view of the town, but I had the view of this beautiful valley, and of the swing.

NARRATOR: The girls look over to the side garden where a large oak tree spreads over a downward slope, from which a rope and board swing is suspended.

CHARLOTTE: What a beautiful place to swing!

NARRATOR: Arthur raps at the door, and a middle aged woman answers the door.

ARTHUR: Good Day, Mrs. Hillier.

MRS. HILLIER: Good day, Mr. Arthur! How pleasant to see you again. 

ARTHUR: And you! Would you be so good as to tell Hillier that we are ready for the horses?

MRS. HILLIER: Very good, sir. Would you like to wait inside? 

ARTHUR: No…Thank you. I would like to show the ladies my old swing.

MRS. HILLIER: Oh Do, Mr. Parker. And tell your sister that I long to see the children here again. They enjoyed it so much the last time they came.

NARRATOR: Arthur pushes Charlotte and Georgiana on the double seated swing out over the crest of the hill. Sidney rides up to the swing from the stables.

ARTHUR: Sidney!

SIDNEY: Reliving your childhood?

ARTHUR: Diana and I had many happy hours on this swing.

NARRATOR: Sidney smiles and watches them for a moment. Arthur lets the swing come to a stop.

SIDNEY: Are you all riding this morning?

ARTHUR: Yes, we’re getting our horse legs under us today, so to speak. Well, except for Miss Heywood. She is already a horsewoman.

SIDNEY: Do you like to ride, Miss Heywood?

CHARLOTTE: Very much! Alison and I go everyday at home. But...we do not have such fine horses as Tom’s.

ARTHUR: What are you up to this morning, Sidney?

SIDNEY: I’m shooting with Babington. But…I could put it off for a little while, if you don’t mind one more in your party.

NARRATOR: Charlotte looks down, and Georgiana looks at Charlotte.

GEORGIANA: (Coolly) I think we can manage. We might slow you down.

ARTHUR: I am afraid you would be rather bored, Sidney.

SIDNEY: As you wish.

NARRATOR: Sidney rides off in the direction of Sanditon House. While they have been talking, A couple of grooms bring out three horses and assist the girls on to the side saddles. Arthur mounts with difficulty, and they depart for the beach.

****  
SCENE 22: Riding Practice

The three ride their horses along the packed wet sand at a walk. Charlotte leads. She turns around to encourage Arthur and Georgiana.

CHARLOTTE: Are you Ready?

ARTHUR: Ready for what?

CHARLOTTE: To Ride

ARTHUR: I thought that’s what we were doing.

NARRATOR: Charlotte smiles and urges her mare into a canter. Georgiana follows suit, but Arthur can only get his horse to a jarring trot. He bounces up and down most uncomfortably.

CHARLOTTE: (calling out) Faster, Arthur, nudge into a canter.

ARTHUR: (with his voice jolting from the trot) I don’t want to go any faster, Miss Heywood 

CHARLOTTE: (Laughing) it will be smoother if you take him into a canter.

NARRATOR: Arthur relaxes his hold on the reins and the horse breaks into a canter. They continue together for a few moments, smiling at each other and enjoying the ride.

ARTHUR: Jolly fun, Miss Heywood. Faster is better. (Clicks to his horse)

NARRATOR: Arthur clicks to his horse, and nudges him with his knees to go faster.

CHARLOTTE: Arthur, do not urge him.

NARRATOR: Arthur’s horse shoots off at a full gallop.

GEORGIANA: He’ll kill himself.

CHARLOTTE: Shall I go after him?

GEORGIANA: Wait, He’s turning around.

NARRATOR: Arthur comes back towards them and passes them at an uncontrolled gallop, calling "whoa" but not pulling on the reins. Bystanders on the beach start to gather and point. Charlotte and Georgiana turn around and follow him.

CHARLOTTE: Pull back Arthur, pull back!

NARRATOR: Arthur turns around at the end of the beach and manages to pull both reins this time, so that the horse slows to a walk, and finally halts. Arthur dismounts and staggers a few steps until he regains control of his legs.

CHARLOTTE: Are you all right?

ARTHUR: (Heavy breathing. Breathlessly..) I think so.

CHARLOTTE: Why did you give him full rein?

ARTHUR: (out of breath) If cantering was so diverting,.... I thought…..galloping ..would be excessively so.

GEORGIANA: Obviously you are not familiar with the phrase “ all things in moderation.”

ARTHUR: No indeed, Miss Lambe. (still out of breath). I take...your point. I think (nods to himself)…. I am ready for the hunt!......... What say you?

NARRATOR: Charlotte and Georgiana just look at one another in disbelief and laugh.

CHARLOTTE: (Laughing) Oh, Arthur

ARTHUR: What?

CHARLOTTE: I think we had better ride again tomorrow.

ARTHUR: To be sure. If I keep making this much progress, I will be in ship shape by the hunt!

*****  
SCENE 23: The Fox Hunt

NARRATOR: On the morning of the hunt, Horses, hunters, and hounds are gathered in front of Sanditon House. Lady Denham is off to one side with two grooms trying to help her onto a side saddle, but, no matter what method they try, she cannot get up. After many awkward attempts and much scolding by Lady Denham, she shoos the grooms away. Alison notices her trouble and comes over.

LADY DENHAM: I don’t know why I pay so many grooms when not one of them can help a lady mount a horse.

ALISON: My Lady, Will you not join Mrs. Parker and me? We are watching from the hill. It will be much more comfortable and we'll have a bird’s eye view.

LADY DENHAM: (Disgusted) I suppose I might as well. Take her away, Jacobs.

NARRATOR: The groom leads the horse away, and Lady Denham walks over to the open carriage already filled with Mary, Alison and the children. They rearrange themselves so Lady Denham can have ample room.

LADY DENHAM: I have ridden on many hunts in my day, but Jacobs let my mare get too fat. There was no way I could get on such a wide horse.

MARY: Do not let it vex you, Lady Denham. A ride in the carriage is much more enjoyable, don’t you agree?

LADY DENHAM: Humph.

NARRATOR: Sidney rides up to Arthur, where he is mounted on his horse, drinking a glass of refreshment.

SIDNEY: You are riding with Miss Heywood?

ARTHUR: Yes

SIDNEY: Are you ready?

ARTHUR: I think so.

SIDNEY: Now don’t let your horse have his head. He’ll want to follow the pack but it’ll be better for you to hang back and keep an eye on Miss Heywood. Her horse is not very fast.

ARTHUR: Keep an eye on Miss Heywood? She has been giving me lessons. We shall keep each other good company, depend upon it, brother.

NARRATOR: Charlotte and Georgiana ride up on their mounts. Charlotte is on a gentle mare, but Georgiana is on a sleek, beautiful but nervous steed, bred for hunting.

SIDNEY: Miss Heywood, Georgiana.

CHARLOTTE: (evenly) Good day, Mr. Parker.

SIDNEY: Georgiana-- Mrs. Campion may ask you to ride with us, and I know your mount can keep up, but I think it safer if you stay back with Miss Heywood. 

GEORGIANA: (eye roll)

SIDNEY: Eliza is very experienced; She does not remember the dangers of riding as a novice. This horse she loaned you—she’s high spirited. She’ll want to take the difficult jumps, but I’d rather you not try it until you’ve had more practice.

NARRATOR: Georgiana says nothing, and looks away from Sidney. He gives her a disgruntled look, but keeps his voice calm.

SIDNEY: Do you mind riding with Miss Heywood and Arthur?

GEORGIANA: (disdainfully)That is what I would prefer.

NARRATOR: Charlotte shoots Georgiana a disapproving look for her rudeness.

GEORGIANA: But.. thank Mrs. Campion for the invitation. (Coolly, with slight sarcasm) Perhaps, when I am more experienced, I may enjoy her company………at a future hunt.

NARRATOR: Sidney gives a pained smile and leaves them. Mr. Hankins appears in a well used riding coat, but rides an expensive hunter borrowed from Babington. 

SIDNEY: Mr. Hankins! Well met! I did not know you had taste for this sport. How do you like this horse of Babington’s?

HANKINS: I think he’ll keep up very well. It’s been a while for me. It's good to be back in the saddle. 

SIDNEY: Good luck to you, Sir.

HANKINS: And to you.

NARRATOR: Lord Babington’s brother rides up with his wife.

SIDNEY: Colonel Babington, Mrs. Babington, Nice to see you again.

COL. BABINGTON: Well met, well met. A fine day for a hunt.

SIDNEY: 'Tis indeed.

NARRATOR: Mrs. Griffiths and the Beaufort girls approach Mr. Hankins.

MRS. GRIFFITHS: (to Mr. Hankins) I Do hope you'll be careful, Mr. Hankins.

HANKINS: Not to worry, Mrs. Griffiths. This is not my first chasse au renard. (pronounced SHAW-so-ri-nah(r) (French for Foxhunt---Author’s note: I would have said Rodeo but the word was not in use yet.)

*****  
SCENE 24: The Hunt Begins.

NARRATOR: Sidney and Col Babington join Mrs. Campion, Lord Babington, and Esther, all dressed to the nines in hunting regalia. Tom’s horse circles nervously as he tries to get it under control. The horn sounds and the pack leaves. Arthur, Georgiana, and Charlotte canter behind at a slow pace, and the pack pulls away from them. The hounds cross the creek. Esther decides not to attempt the jump and trots down the creek to find an easier place to ford. She meets up with Charlotte, Georgiana, and Arthur.

ESTHER: (calling out anxiously) Do you see an easier place to cross? I don’t want to fall.

CHARLOTTE: Perhaps a little further down?

NARRATOR: While they search for a better place to cross, Babington retraces his steps, crosses the creek back to Esther’s side and catches up to them.

BABINGTON: Darling! Follow me. I know a place to cross.

NARRATOR: After crossing at a more level place, the Babingtons gallop off across the field to join the pack. Charlotte and company leisurely follow, once they are all across the stream.

ARTHUR: Is not this glorious, Miss Heywood?

CHARLOTTE: Yes, indeed.

GEORGIANA: I have never felt so free in my life. I just want to let her go…. and run on and on forever.

NARRATOR: Just then, Arthur’s horse is spooked by a rabbit and lunges, causing Arthur to lose his seat and fall. He lies flat on his back with his eyes closed. The girls stop and dismount.

CHARLOTTE: Mr. Parker, are you all right?

NARRATOR: Arthur does not answer, but groans after a moment.

GEORGIANA: Mr. Parker! Arthur! (Shakes him by the arm)

ARTHUR: Groans

CHARLOTTE: He’s had the wind knocked out of him.

GEORGIANA: Arthur, Are you all right?

ARTHUR: (groans again) I’ll be all right…..in a moment.

NARRATOR: He opens his eyes, but looks dazed. Sidney rides up and jumps off his horse.

SIDNEY: Is he all right?

NARRATOR: Arthur feebly stretches out his hand. Sidney and Georgiana help him to sit up, while Charlotte tries to keep hold of the reins of three horses.

ARTHUR: (winded) I just need to sit here a moment.

CHARLOTTE: Mary's carriage is coming this way. We can help him into it.

ARTHUR: (Huffing) I…. will be...alright. Go on, Sidney. You’ll lose the trail.

NARRATOR: Sidney looks at Charlotte.

CHARLOTTE: I’ll stay with him, till we can get him into the carriage or back on his horse. Perhaps Georgiana could go on with you? She’s a very good rider.

GEORGIANA: I’d rather stay with you, Charlotte.

CHARLOTTE: This is your chance to ride.

SIDNEY: (Brusquely) You can ride with me. We’ll find the easier jumps.

NARRATOR: Georgiana looks at him, surprised.

GEORGIANA: Do you think I am good enough?

SIDNEY: Miss Heywood says you are. I trust her judgement.

CHARLOTTE: Go on, Georgiana. You said you wanted to run.

NARRATOR: Sidney lifts Georgiana back onto her horse, and mounts his own. They canter off.

*****  
SCENE 25: The Prize

NARRATOR: The hunt ends with the prize going to Mr. Hankins.

TOM: Well done, Well done, Vicar. I did not know that you liked to hunt.

HANKINS: Ah yes. My cousin, Lord Althorp, had many hunts on his estate. Those were some fine times we had.

SIDNEY: (astonished) Your cousin is Lord Althorp?

HANKINS: Yes.

TOM: You are a man of many surprises today, Mr. Hankins. Well, well. Shall we see you at Lady Denham’s dinner?

SIDNEY: Of course, you will. He won the hunt.

NARRATOR: Mr. Hankins smiles and raises the fox tail as a toast to the group.

NARRATOR: A few yards away, Georgiana dismounts, thanks Mrs. Campion for the loan of her horse, and walks up to Charlotte.

CHARLOTTE: Well? How was it?

GEORGIANA: A little frightening, but Charlotte! (Wide eyed and excited) I have never been so DIVERTED in my whole life! Mrs Campion is quite a horsewoman. She would have had the prize if I’d not slowed her down. 

CHARLOTTE: See? I’m so glad.

GEORGIANA: How’s Arthur?

CHARLOTTE: Right as rain, after three glasses of wine! I expect his full appetite will return by dinner.

NARRATOR: They laugh together and walk toward the house arm in arm where they are met by Sidney, who is telling Tom about Arthur’s mishap.

TOM: And so it was Charlotte to the rescue again? Faith, I think you must come to Sanditon permanently, Miss Heywood. We cannot seem to do without you.

SIDNEY: Thank you for staying with Arthur. How is he?

CHARLOTTE: Fine, but for a few bruises.

TOM: I say, Miss Lambe-- quite the exhibition you gave today! And on your first hunt! I predict you will take the prize next year.

GEORGIANA: I plan to, Mr. Parker. Perhaps... your brother might find me a horse of my own.

SIDNEY: (small smile of concession) If you like…You rode well today--I was most impressed.

NARRATOR: Charlotte looks pleased as she watches Sidney with Georgiana; Georgiana smiles at Charlotte and squeezes her hand. They all continue toward the house together.

*****  
SCENE 26 Lady Denham’s dinner following the foxhunt.  
(Note to actors: For Lucy Babbs -- think Mrs. Elton (Emma) mixed with the simpering of Isabella Thorpe (Northanger Abbey). For Col. Babbs, Think Mr. Palmer (Sense and Sensibility)

NARRATOR: Lady Denham’s dining room is bursting with guests from the day's hunt. Mr. Hankins has the place of honor by Lady Denham, and seated nearby is Lord Babington’s Brother, the Colonel. The colonel's wife, Lucy, is seated across from him. Mr. Hankins has been talking for a while about the estate of his cousin Lord Althorp to Lady Denham. She is getting bored, but he does not notice.

HANKINS: And I have not even told you about the stables yet How many horses do you suppose he keeps in his stables?

LADY DENHAM: (edgy) A good many, no doubt.

HANKINS: No less than one hundred, and of the finest pedigree.

LADY DENHAM: Does he keep any asses?

HANKINS: Pardon? Oh!--- milch asses? I do not recollect, but surely he has a few for riding. That seems to be the thing nowadays. Entire house parties going to the seaside on donkeys. Even the Prince Regent partakes of the amusement.

LADY DENHAM: Humph. I can’t see the Prince Regent getting on a donkey any more than I can get on a horse. All the same, I must get a few more asses if that is the fashion. After my stables are rebuilt, I believe I shall.

LUCY: BABINGTON: Oh Do, do Lady Denham. There is nothing so delightful, so refreshing as an al fresco luncheon. Riding a donkey gives one such the air of simplicity, la vie simple (Note: pronounce La Vee Sampl); such freedom from all the cares of this weary existence. When one has as many tenants as we do, one needs diversions such as this. The colonel and I had a picnic on our estate last summer, and it was the talk of the county. Was it not, Humphrey?

COL. BABINGTON: Yes, dear. Quite.

LUCY: BABINGTON: (laughing) He did not have an easy time with his donkey. So he was not quite as enchanted with the day as the rest of us.

COL. BABINGTON: You mistook me, My Dear. I had a very agreeable time.

LUCY: BABINGTON: It nearly threw him into the pond, it did. But he was very lucky. He was able to dismount, just in time.

COL. BABINGTON: You exaggerate, my posy. I was in no such danger.

LUCY: BABINGTON: To hear him tell it, it was a walk in the park. But I assure you, it was most exciting. Why, Lady Rosworth almost fainted with worry for her cousin. Upon my honor, she was in such a state! My husband is so handsome, Lady Denham, and that he garners the good will of all the young ladies in his company.

NARRATOR: Colonel Babington shakes his head and takes a bite of dessert. His wife continues to laugh at him. Mr. Hankins tries to change the subject.

HANKINS: Lady Denham, You were saying you might do some renovation?

LADY DENHAM: Yes. Babington is looking into it for me.

HANKINS: I see. Perhaps you would like to see the stables at Althorp for inspiration! I am sure my cousin would be delighted to oblige you.

LADY DENHAM: No--The journey would be most inconvenient. Some fledgling architect is putting enough high flown ideas into Babinton’s head without gallivanting to Althorp.

HANKINS: You’ve already engaged an architect?

LADY DENHAM: Not exactly. A young chap is doing some preliminary drawings for Lord Babington. (Disgusted) He’s cheap! I’ll give him that; he may draw to his heart’s content for what I’m paying him.

NARRATOR: Lady Denham pushes back her chair.

LADY DENHAM: Ladies, Shall we withdraw?

NARRATOR: Col Babington and the other men rise as the ladies leave. Lucy Babington grabs her husband’s arm and pulls him with her out of the room.

LUCY: BABINGTON: Colonel, I need you!

NARRATOR: The men watch them all go, then return to their seats and talk among themselves. Sidney leans over to Babington.

SIDNEY: How did your brother meet his wife?

BABINGTON: (sighs) Where do you suppose? Brighton. I tried to warn him against her; he could not see her true colors. But…he was set on making his fortune by marriage.

SIDNEY: Indeed?

BABINGTON: I consider myself much more fortunate. I knew exactly who Esther was before I married her. She was exactly what I wanted. 

SIDNEY: Would you have any advice in my present situation?

BABINGTON: Advice? Haven’t you already given Eliza your word?

SIDNEY: Yes.

BABINGTON: (Sighs, pauses) There’s nothing for it then…… I”m Sorry, old friend. But….. if there was flame there before, perhaps it can be rekindled.

SIDNEY: I doubt it.

BABINGTON: …Perhaps it will burn out on her side, if you leave it long enough.

SIDNEY: I don’t know that I can leave it that long. Lady Denham may send Tom to debtor’s prison at any moment.

BABINGTON: Has she said anything since the fire?

SIDNEY: No, but we are all on edge.

BABINGTON: I’ll see if I can keep her reined in while you’re gone.

SIDNEY: Much Obliged.

BABINGTON: You might be glad to hear that Lady D’s going to put Stringer’s men to work on her stables.

SIDNEY: Indeed? I’m glad they will have work, until we can finance the new Terrace. What exactly is she doing?

BABINGTON: Repairing the roof and stalls first of all. I may convince her to front the stables in a modern style. Stringer has some good ideas.

SIDNEY: Perhaps you can teach us the finer points of influencing Lady Denham.

BABINGTON: Nothing to it, really. I just chose a project that she already wanted to do. The Terrace (he looks over at Tom to make sure he is not paying attention), was a total gamble for Lady Denham. But…. rebuild her stables, and she gets more room to house her milch asses, which, in her mind, are a capital investment. Never mind that it’s not actually true.

Monopoly references: Mediterranean (property) , thimble (game piece), horse (game piece)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double asterisks ** denote quotes lifted from Austen's letters or Austen's original Sanditon. Sometimes the quote is exact, sometimes it is adapted to the new situation or to the speaker. 
> 
> Quotes and Adapted Quotes:  
> Lady Denham regarding mourning: Adapted From J. Austen’s letters [regarding a male acquaintance]
> 
> Charlotte regarding the old Parker home: Quoted from J Austen’s unfinished novel Sanditon, spoken by Charlotte.
> 
> There are references to the game of Monopoly embedded throughout the script just for fun. Watch for names of properties and game pieces. In Episode 2: Mediterranean (property) , thimble (game piece), horse (game piece)


	3. DIY Sanditon Episode 3 Scenes 27-34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison meets Stringer / Proverbial Wisdom
> 
> Note: This series may feel slow moving in regards to romance,but I am trying to work from the standpoint of the societal norms in Austen's time. Sidney may not reverse his engagement to Mrs. Campion, no matter how much he regrets it. It would be up to her to release him if it happens at all. Maybe he can work out a tolerable future with her. Mr. Stringer is below the romantic notice of genteel women such as the Heywoods; even if something is felt, it would be unusual to act on those feelings. These restrictions will be difficult to overcome, and would take some time, but perhaps it is not impossible! We shall see, Readers, we shall see!

Episode 3 (55 min)  
*****

SCENE 27 Mary offers Shopping Therapy

NARRATOR: Alison is in the Trafalgar House morning room, reading a letter. A fire burns in the grate. Charlotte comes in.

CHARLOTTE: Is it from Mama?

ALISON: No, from my Aunt in Eastbourne. There are still several cases of typhus. Here, you may read it. I was just getting ready to reply.

NARRATOR: Charlotte reads the letter, and Alison starts to write. After a couple moments, Charlotte notices Alison’s tears splashing onto her blank paper.

CHARLOTTE:(Putting her hand on her shoulder) Alison?

ALISON: (wiping her tears) I don’t know what I’m doing here, Charlotte. I always thought I would want to see new places...But what good is it to go to a new place, or to meet new people, if I cannot share them with Charles?

CHARLOTTE: You will share them with me.

NARRATOR: Charlotte holds Alison close and strokes her hair. Mary enters the room and notices Alison’s tear stained face.

MARY: What’s this?

CHARLOTTE: Alison is missing Charles this morning.

MARY: Oh, my poor dear. What you need is something to take your mind off this sadness. (Pause) I was planning to order a pair of shoes at William Heeley’s this morning. Could you not do with a new pair of shoes?

ALISON: I have plenty of wear left in these.

MARY: But you need a pair of walking boots. Now, Do not be alarmed at the cost. Tom says we must all look our best while in London.

ALISON: I did not bring money to buy shoes or dresses. I hope I will not disgrace you with what I brought.

MARY: My dear! Of course you will not! That’s not what I meant. Tom and I mean to give you a few nice things to remember your visit. You have such a pretty ankle. It would be a shame not to fit it up in a smart boot.

ALISON: If you think so, Mrs. Parker.

MARY: I do!

CHARLOTTE: The sun is breaking through; it looks like a fine day after all.

MARY: Then let us be off! …only...Charlotte, Sims does not have the way with children that you do. Would you mind too much if I ask you to stay and look in on them this morning, and then we can all walk out together tomorrow?

CHARLOTTE: (surprised) Oh! …..of course... I would be happy to. Will you be calling on Lady Denham?

MARY: I mean to pay that call today after Mr. Heeley’s. She will enjoy seeing Alison, much more than she likes to see me. (To Alison) I do not know what you do to charm her, my dear,... but you have a gift.

NARRATOR: Mary leaves the room

ALISON: I do wish you could come with me, Charlotte. Lady Denham likes me only because I put up with her. I do feel sorry for her all alone in that great house but I do not care much for her.

CHARLOTTE: I must confess that I am not sorry to miss the visit. Be ready for some quizzing about the Frasers.

ALISON: The Frasers? How does she know about them?

CHARLOTTE: I may have let it slip last time, that John was enamored with you.

ALISON: A fine friend you are! What prompted that revelation?

CHARLOTTE: She asked me straight out how many beaux you had, so I told her that you were admired by the younger Fraser.

ALISON: Did you also tell her that the elder had proposed to you?

CHARLOTTE: That did not come up.

ALISON: (Playfully) Well, perhaps it will today. Turnabout is fair play.

CHARLOTTE: You would not.

ALISON: No, I would not. Because I love my sister, and I think before I speak.

CHARLOTTE: I could not help it. I wanted her to know that you are the prettiest girl in Willingden, since she was impertinent enough to ask.

ALISON: La, Charlotte, you know that’s not true. I will give no proof of any beauty this morning with these dark circles. (She peers in the mirror and massages under her eyes.)

CHARLOTTE: (Being silly) Ah, but you lack only the kiss of the Sanditon breezes.

ALISON: You sound like Mr. Parker.

CHARLOTTE: (suddenly serious) It is brisk out, so you must wear your warm bonnet, and my lined cape.

NARRATOR: Alison takes the bonnet from Charlotte, and allows her to put a cape around her.

ALISON: Now you are becoming like Miss Parker, bundling up if she sees even a wisp of a cloud in the sky. You will be a Parker yet.... It’s bound to happen one way or another,….. if not by marriage, then by osmosis.

CHARLOTTE: (Grimaces) Huh. The Parker-by-Marriage ship has already sailed.

ALISON: He has done nothing more than to declare his destination. Last I heard, he was still in port.

CHARLOTTE: Then I wish he would not shilly-shally. He should sail away and marry her, so I could think about something else.

  


*****  
SCENE 28: NARRATOR: Alison meets Mr. Stringer  
Alison and Mary step out of the house to see the stonemasons further down the street, repairing the foundation of the burned out terrace. The ladies turn into Mr. Heeley’s shoe shop and look at a pair of boots.

MARY: Now, when you have such a pretty ankle, **You should wear half boots. Nothing sets off a neat ankle more than a half boot.** How do you like them?

ALISON: Oh Mrs. Parker, They are very smart, but so expensive!

MARY: Nonsense. What are a few shillings among friends?

NARRATOR: Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson are talking close by as Mary and Alison come out of Mr. Heeley’s shop. Stringer nods to Mary, and looks at Alison curiously. As the men continue to talk, Alison notices that Mr. Stringer continues to stare at her.

ALISON: Can you tell me why that man keeps looking at us?

MARY: Young Stringer? He must be curious as to who you are.

ALISON: That is Mr. Stringer?

MARY: I’ve never known him to be rude. He is much more genteel than most laborers.

NARRATOR: The ladies turn to walk out of the village. In a moment they hear quick footsteps behind them.

STRINGER: Mrs. Parker!

MARY: Yes?

STRINGER: Begging pardon, Mrs. Parker --Mr. Parker has been asking about the revised plans for the Terrace. I wonder if you would be so good as to tell him they are finished?

MARY: Yes, of course! He will be happy to hear it.

STRINGER: I…..hear that Miss Heywood is visiting again. That must be pleasant for you all.

MARY: Indeed it is. And also her sister. Miss Alison, this is Mr. Stringer..

ALISON: How do you do?

STRINGER: (A bit nervously) It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Miss.

MARY: I will give my husband your message. Good day, Mr. Stringer!

NARRATOR: Mr. Stringer continues to look at Alison as if in a trance, so Mary calls him to attention.

MARY: Mr. Stringer?

STRINGER: (with a start out of his reverie) Uh Yes, Good day, Mrs. Parker, and to you too, Miss...Alison.

ALISON: Good day.

NARRATOR: The ladies turn to walk towards Sanditon House.

ALISON: That young man seemed very grave…perhaps he is still mourning his father.

MARY: Yes (smiles)... that must be it. (seriously) Hard for him, poor lad. He and his father were close; and he lost his mother years ago.

ALISON: Poor soul!

NARRATOR: She turns back to glance at him once more, and finds that he is in the same place in the street where they left him, gazing in their direction. When he sees her looking back at him, he recollects himself and turns back to the building site.

  


*****  
SCENE 29: Lady Denham’s dress goods

NARRATOR: Mary and Alison arrive at Lady Denham’s. The ladies remove their wraps and sit down to wait for Lady Denham, who is busy above stairs. She comes down momentarily.

LADY DENHAM: Ah, Mrs. Parker. You have come on a most busy morning.

MARY: I am sorry if we disturb you, Lady Denham.

LADY DENHAM: Well.. I was almost finished. I am looking over my dress goods. I bought a quantity of muslins and silks last spring. It’s a good thing that I did, for prices are already rising. That’s the price we pay for expansion. I question if it’s worth it.

MARY: Indeed, it is to be expected, as more people come to stay. But surely the rental income will more than offset the inflation in time.

LADY DENHAM: I hope so. At any rate, I do not have to pay a higher price this year, because I have plenty that I bought for Clara, but were never made up. I do not like her color choices; They're more fit for twenty than seventy. I suppose I may have to buy a couple after all.

MARY: I’m sure Mr. Salinger will be glad of it. I know he depends upon your business.

LADY DENHAM: I give him plenty already. It is a dreadful weight to be the main patron of so many shops. But someone must.

MARY: Perhaps I might take a couple off your hands; I would like for Charlotte and Alison to have some new gowns for the season.

LADY DENHAM: Mrs. Parker, I am no peddler. I do not tell you this because I want to recover a few pounds.

MARY: No, Lady Denham, I did not mean it that way.

LADY DENHAM: Surely, you can afford to buy a few new gowns. Or has your credit run out with the Sanditon merchants as well?

ALISON: I do not need any new gowns. But I hope your silks do not go to waste, Lady Denham. I am sure they can be made up into something beautiful for yourself.

LADY DENHAM: There are one or two colors that I cannot see myself in.

ALISON: They may be used for a lining then, or on a bonnet to compliment another color.

LADY DENHAM: You give your opinion very readily for never having seen them.

ALISON: Beg pardon Ma’am, It’s just that... I love to make something beautiful with whatever is at hand.

LADY DENHAM: Well…(eyes her curiously) some time or another, I may have them laid out for you. Perhaps you can advise me how to use them. ….So, you are all to leave me for London next week! I thought you would at least wait until after Christmas!

MARY: Tom thinks it best to go early, and I confess I would prefer to be close to our London doctor.

LADY DENHAM: Is Dr Fuchs not good enough for you? After Tom went to the trouble of a spraining his ankle to find him, I thought you at least, would give him some business.

MARY: I respect Dr. Fuchs very much, but I feel more at ease with my London physician; I have known him longer. And I do not want to travel once the baby is born.

LADY DENHAM: Humph! I thank Heaven my husbands were too old to want children. I would have managed, however; I never let pain bother me.

MARY: To be sure, Lady Denham. I have never known you to complain of aches and pains.

LADY DENHAM: **Here have I lived seventy good years in the world, and never saw the face of a doctor in all my life on my own account. And I verily believe if my poor dear Sir Harry had never seen one neither, he would have been alive now. Ten fees, one after another, did the man take, who sent him out of the world. No doctors for me, I beseech you!**

MARY: To be sure Lady Denham, you are very fortunate in your constitution.

LADY DENHAM: So...Miss Alison, I suppose you will be glad to get to London, like every other young lady?

ALISON: Yes, Your Ladyship. I have never been.

LADY DENHAM: For my own part, there is too much noise and dust...too many people clamoring for my attention….. I do not enjoy Town...But once you all leave, Sanditon will be still as the grave. I like to have a little bit of company.

MARY: Will you come to Town then?

LADY DENHAM: No...no. it’s too much trouble. I hate to throw away money on letting a house; I'd never see it again. And I will not invest in buying one when I dislike the place so much….. Although, it might be more lucrative than investing in local buildings that burn down.

MARY: The Fire was unfortunate.

ALISON: (under her breath) Especially for Mr. Stringer.

LADY DENHAM: What? What did you say?

ALISON: (a bit shyly) I was just saying it was especially unfortunate for the Stringers.

LADY DENHAM: Well……..yes...I suppose so. (Sniffs disdainfully, regretting that she cannot complain more about losing her money).

MARY: Well, we shall take our leave, Lady Denham. But will you take tea with us on Wednesday?

LADY DENHAM: I suppose I may…but stay! You’ve only been here a few minutes, and I’ve haven't seen a creature all morning.

MARY: I thought Lord and Lady Babington were still with you.

LADY DENHAM: Oh...(waves her hand dismissively) They left this morning, but I scarce notice the difference. They were out driving and walking everyday in every sort of weather. I was lucky to get a game of cards in the evening, and now that’s gone as well. (changing subject)

NARRATOR: Mary is ready to go and glances at the clock. Lady Denham is in the mood for conversation and continues.

LADY DENHAM: Now that you are come to Sanditon, Miss Alison, you may find a husband. And if you stay till summer… I wager I can find someone with more money than a younger son of a squire.

ALISON: (Blushing) I am not looking for a husband, your Ladyship.

LADY DENHAM: Pffff. Exactly like your sister! At least she tried to look presentable. You will not attract anyone wearing such a drab gown.

MARY: (quietly) You remember, Madam, that Alison is in mourning for her cousin, who was to marry her.

LADY DENHAM: (Pauses and looks at her with slight consideration) Well….do not mourn too long. You are at the peak of your looks; That should not be wasted……. I suppose the only eligible bachelor in town now, is Arthur Parker. You danced together at Trafalgar House. What did you think of him?

ALISON: He is... amiable.

LADY DENHAM: If he does not sink all his money into Tom Parker’s schemes, he could afford to support you very well. And what of Mr. Sidney’s friend.. Mr…... Tracy? But then, he is to leave us for Antigua.

MARY: Lady Denham, I must implore you to leave poor Alison alone. She lost her cousin only a few weeks ago.

LADY DENHAM: (Sniffs) It may be for the best. I lost a sweetheart when I was sixteen. Had we married, we would have been poor, so it was just as well.

ALISON: But surely you would have been happy if you loved one other.

LADY DENHAM: We would have been happy until my settlement ran out, and by then my looks would have been gone, and God only knows what would have happened then.

MARY: It’s my experience that true love survives the difficult times as well as the easy ones.

LADY DENHAM: It may survive, but is that all you want?

MARY: There are relative degrees of happiness.

ALISON: Charles and I would have always been happy.

LADY DENHAM: (Scoffs)Pray, what is your age?

ALISON: Eighteen

LADY DENHAM: That explains your optimism. Wait until you are my age. The world won't look quite so rosy.

MARY:(Standing up) And now, Lady Denham, we really must be going.

LADY DENHAM: (Hurriedly) Now, before you go, I have been thinking. It’s a lot of expense to bring two girls out into society. Miss Alison--coming from Willingden-- may not feel comfortable in London. It’s a vast deal different from here, Miss Heywood. I do not think you would like it.

ALISON: I cannot say, Your Ladyship, until I’ve been there.

LADY DENHAM: What would you say to--staying here this winter? As my companion?

ALISON: I…..

MARY: I am sure she would want to stay with her sister, Lady Denham.

ALISON: I thank you for the kind offer, but I would miss Charlotte.

LADY DENHAM: Think it over. It took me three years before I invited Miss Clara to stay, and she was my relation. But it gets lonely without the young ones about.

MARY: Perhaps there is another niece who could take Clara’s place?

LADY DENHAM: I do not want them, I assure you!.

NARRATOR: Mary and Alison leave Sanditon House to walk back to town.

MARY: That was an extraordinary offer from Lady Denham. She must be very impressed with you.

ALISON: Do you think I should accept?

MARY: Oh No, my dear. We want you with us. And you need to be with your sister. It would be a lonely winter in Sanditon, I am sure.

ALISON: I think Lady Denham will be lonely.

MARY: I dare say she will. She’s been unfortunate in her nieces and nephews. But if Lady Denham becomes too lonely, she may come to London after all.

*****  
SCENE 30 Missing Cook

NARRATOR: Mary and Alison return from their call to Sanditon House to find Charlotte writing a letter.

MARY: Thank you for staying with the children. How were they?

CHARLOTTE: Very energetic..until we played hide and seek. They hid in their beds, and they fell asleep before I found them. So they are having a good nap and I am writing a letter to my mother.

MARY: You must thank her again for her Apple Butter recipe. Cook is making a new batch today.

CHARLOTTE: That will be a treat. How was Lady Denham?

MARY: As spirited as ever. I think she’ll live to one hundred.

CHARLOTTE: Did she find a husband for Alison yet?

ALISON: She has given me the choice of Mr. Arthur or Mr. Tracy.

MARY: (teases) They will only be here a few more days. You must spread your snare quickly or you will have to fish them out of a larger pool in Town.

ALISON: Or I can stay here and take my chance at Lady Denham's.

MARY: But you will be limited to the carpenters at her stables, and that will not do.

CHARLOTTE: Did Lady Denham ask you to stay with her?

ALISON: Yes.

CHARLOTTE: I cannot believe it.

NARRATOR: Sims comes in with a note for Mary, which she opens and reads. Mary sits down, clearly unnerved.

ALISON: What is it, Mrs. Parker?

MARY: Cook has left us. Sims, did you know anything about this?

SIMS: I... know she was offered a job in Town, ma’am. I thought she was planning to stay til you went to London.

MARY: Thank you, Sims, that will be all.

NARRATOR: Sims leaves the room. The three women sit quietly for a moment, while Mary rereads the note. A tear slips from her eye.

CHARLOTTE: Is it so very bad, Mary?

MARY: I’m sure we will manage. Sidney has a chef at Bedford Place, so we only have to make do for a week…….. But I’ve known Cook for a few years now; I thought she would have given her notice in person. I hope I have not offended her in some way.  
…..Oh! We will have to cancel the dinner tonight. Sidney and Diana will not mind, but Arthur will be disappointed. He loves Cook’s apple tart.

ALISON: Perhaps they could still come after dinner for a card party, and you could have a cold collation later.

MARY: That’s a good thought! …..La, but even if it is just us? I can make toast and boiled eggs, but that is the extent of my cooking.

CHARLOTTE: You needn’t worry about us. What was on your menu for tonight?

MARY: Roasted hen and ham.

ALISON: That should not be too difficult. We can roast some potatoes and parsnips, besides.

CHARLOTTE: With Bread and Black Butter for pudding. We will not go hungry!

ALISON: Except now, there will be no black butter.

MARY: Maybe Cook already made it.

NARRATOR: A gurgling noise is heard in the kitchen.

CHARLOTTE: Did you hear that?

NARRATOR: They all rush to the kitchen to see a cauldron of dark apple butter at a roaring boil on the stove; small geysers of apple butter popping and spilling over the sides and splatting on the stove. Mary shrieks in alarm. The scullery maid comes in from her errand, holding a basket of vegetables and the dressed hens. She freezes when she sees the boiling apple butter and Mrs. Parker in the kitchen. They all stare at the pot for several seconds before anyone can respond.

CHARLOTTE: It would appear that a watched pot boils after all.

MARY: What a mess!

NARRATOR: Charlotte finds some dishcloths, covers the pot with a lid, and lugs it off the stove top, setting it down with a clang. She picks up the stirring spoon, and tastes the butter.

MARY: How is it?

CHARLOTTE: Sweet enough...needs more cinnamon.

NARRATOR: Tom pushes open the kitchen door.

TOM: There you are, my Dear. What’s all the commotion?

MARY: A volcanic eruption of black butter. We almost had our own Mount Tambora.

TOM: How exciting! Where’s Cook?

MARY: Gone.

TOM: Gone? Where did she go?

MARY: Let’s go into the Library, Tom. Girls, I will be back in a moment.

NARRATOR: Tom follows Mary into the library.

MARY: Did you pay Cook last month?

TOM: (hesitates) I told her I would as soon as I could.

MARY: That might explain why she left us without notice. Did you speak to her this morning?

TOM: Only to tell her that we were leaving for London earlier than planned.

MARY: Oh dear, she probably thought she would not get paid at all.…..Tom? Who else have we not paid?

NARRATOR: Tom looks down sheepishly and does not answer.

MARY: We are in this together, dear. You said you would tell me everything.

TOM: Mr. Hillier is still waiting on his wages.

MARY: (Soft, Reproving tone) Tom! He has served you and your father loyally.his whole life.

TOM: I know Mary, I know!

MARY: (slight pause) Is that all?

TOM: The groom…..and the stableboys. I had to pay something to Lady Denham this month.

MARY: Did you sell my necklace yet?

TOM: Not yet.

MARY: I cannot keep such a valuable bauble when we owe our own servants!. They depend on us for their bread and butter. Promise me you will.

TOM: I’ll pay them, Mary, I promise. I was just hoping Sidney would be married by now. It looks as though we must retrench; I am very sorry for it.

MARY: We will do what we must, only do not ask our servants to work for free.

TOM: The horses will be the first thing to go. Most of them, anyway.

MARY: (Looks a bit staggered) All right. But do sell the necklace. Please.

TOM: I promise to buy you another one.

MARY: I do not want expensive presents, Tom. Let us keep our name respectable. That is all I ask. You and the children are my best gifts.

NARRATOR: Mary kisses his forehead and leaves the room. Tom opens a locked drawer in his desk and removes the necklace. After contemplating it, he places it back in the drawer, and locks it. He then draws the jeweled ring from his own little finger, and places it on the desk.

*****  
SCENE 31 Missing Charlotte (Note to Actors: Over-enunciate for humorous effect whenever saying “Frasers of Friston”)

NARRATOR: Arthur, Diana, and Sidney Parker arrive at Trafalgar House for dinner. As they come to the door, Sidney peers up at the second story window. Something catches his eye. His eyes narrow for a second as he questions what he is seeing. Morgan opens the door and they proceed into the hall. Morgan leaves them in the drawing room and looks for Mrs. Parker in the kitchen, where she and Alison are placing the food on platters.

MARY: The children are certainly quiet today.

ALISON: They are with Sims in the nursery.

MARY: I thought Charlotte was playing a game with them.

ALISON: She was, but I haven’t seen her in the last hour.

MORGAN: Your guests have arrived, Mrs. Parker.

MARY: (panicked) I forgot to tell them not to come!

ALISON: Well…...we do have three hens and a ham. It should be plenty.

NARRATOR: Back in the dining room, Tom greets his siblings.

TOM: So here you all are! I thought you were coming later, but...no matter. Mary has worked her magic and we shall have a fine dinner after all.

ARTHUR: Do you mean to say Mary has cooked the dinner?

TOM: Well…..Mary with Charlotte and Alison. Our cook departed rather suddenly.

DIANA: Oh Dear!

NARRATOR: Mary joins the group in the dining room.

DIANA: Mary, You should have told us! Now, do not worry about our dinner. We will go back to the hotel this minute.

ARTHUR: Do I smell Roast Chicken?

MARY: Yes. I think there will be enough, if you don’t mind a simple meal, and only two courses.

DIANA: Simple is best. Dr. Fuchs recommends eating only vegetables and water. But I think that is a trifle extreme.

ARTHUR: I wouldn’t mind thay diet if it included trifles. (Diana just gives him an amused look)

SIDNEY: Are you sure you will have enough? Arthur and I have been shooting today. We are a trifle hungry.

MARY: (laughingly) Yes! if not, we have plenty of bread and black butter.

ARTHUR: Black butter? This will be just like our suppers at home at the Downs.

NARRATOR: Morgan limps into the hall.

MORGAN: Dinner is on table.

TOM: Shall we all sit down? Where is Charlotte?

NARRATOR: Jenny and Alicia come into the dining room, and tug on Sidney.

JENNY: Uncle Sidney, will you play hide and seek with us?

MARY: Girls, it’s time for dinner. Do you know where Charlotte is?

JENNY: She’s hiding. We can’t find her.

MARY: You can’t find her?

SIDNEY: I can tell you where to find Miss Heywood.

JENNY: Where?

NARRATOR: Sidney whispers something into Jenny’s ear.

JENNY: But it’s dark up there! Will you come with us?

NARRATOR: Jenny and Alicia take Sidney’s hands and they all go upstairs. At the end of the darkening upstairs hall, a recessed window, covered in a velvet drape overlooks the street. Sidney helps the girls pull back the curtain, and finds Charlotte fast asleep in a chair pushed up against the window. Baby James sleeps on her shoulder. Sidney looks at her tenderly for a second. Jenny gently prods Charlotte.

JENNY: (softly) Charlotte, wake up! We found you!

NARRATOR: Charlotte stirs slightly, but remains asleep.

SIDNEY: (softly) Why don’t we let her sleep?

NARRATOR: At Sidney’s voice, Charlotte opens her eyes and smiles sleepily when she sees him in the remaining dusky light. Jenny takes her hand.

JENNY: This is a good hiding place, Charlotte!

CHARLOTTE: (Sleepily) Yes, I thought so.

SIDNEY: Here, Let me take the baby. Dinner is ready.

NARRATOR: He lifts the sleeping child from Charlotte. She pulls her shawl more tightly around her for warmth, and stands up. She is a bit stiff and dizzy from sitting so long in one attitude. She reaches out to the wall to steady herself. Sidney offers his arm, which she grasps lightly, and they all proceed downstairs. Charlotte yawns.

CHARLOTTE: I thought you weren’t coming for dinner.

SIDNEY: Mary forgot to un-invite us.

CHARLOTTE: (playfully) How rude of her.

NARRATOR: Charlotte, still dizzy, veers toward the hand rail. Sidney grabs her arm, and pulls her upright.

SIDNEY: Careful now.

*****  
SCENE 32: Trafalgar House Family Dinner

NARRATOR: The Parker family is finishing the dinner that Charlotte and Alison have cooked with a little assistance from Mary.

ARTHUR: Mary, I know it is a dreadful inconvenience to be without a cook, but for my part, I am not sorry. Your cook’s ham was never as good as this.

MARY: It is the Heywoods whom we have to thank.

TOM: And Mr. Hillier for raising the prize Berkshires.

MARY: And to Mrs. Hillier for curing the ham.

SIDNEY: You sound like Mother. She never could take a compliment without sharing it.

MARY: (smiles) And now, I will bring in the black butter.

ARTHUR: Excellent!

TOM: Sit down, Mary! Where is Morgan?

MARY: His gout has flared up. I told him to go to bed.

TOM: And Wickens?

MARY: This is his fourth Saturday.

CHARLOTTE: Shall I fetch it?

MARY: No, No. You’ve done enough today, Charlotte.

NARRATOR: Mary leaves the table to fetch the apple butter.

TOM: Speaking of the Berkshires, Hillier thinks we should sell them. The town’s demand for pork was not as much as I anticipated.

ALISON: The Frasers raise Berkshires, do they not Charlotte?

NARRATOR: Charlotte tries to quell the subject of the Frasers by shaking her head at Alison, but it is too late.

TOM: Who are the Frasers?

ALISON: A large family of our acquaintance. They live in Friston.

TOM: The Frasers of Friston. (amused) Huh!

ARTHUR: (enunciating)The Frasers of Friston. You should sell to the Frasers of Friston, Tom... if for no other reason that their name is jolly fun to say. I would be infinitely diverted if I could call the Frasers of Friston my friends.

DIANA: (Laughs and shakes her head) Oh Arthur!

SIDNEY: Perhaps the Heywoods could oblige you, Arthur, by securing a lasting convenience of that kind. I believe the Frasers of Friston are more than acquaintances.

CHARLOTTE: (Mockingly serious) An assumption, Mr. Parker?

SIDNEY: (taunting) Is it?

TOM: Hmm. The Frasers of Friston. I don’t suppose one is named ‘Frederick?’

ALISON: No, but they do have a 'Frances.'

ARTHUR: Does Frances Fraser of Friston know French?

ALISON: (not realizing he’s joking) I believe so.

NARRATOR: There is general laughter and Charlotte shakes her head good-naturedly. Mary returns with a bowl of black butter to pass at the table.

MARY: What did I miss? What is so funny?

TOM: Nothing, my dear. I am thinking of selling the extra hogs to the Frasers.

MARY: The Frasers?

ARTHUR: Of Friston.  
(More giggling)

MARY: Oh (Smiles but doesn’t understand what is funny)

ALISON: Oh! Mary...we have something else for dessert as well.

NARRATOR: Alison now leaves the table to go to the kitchen.

TOM: (Laughing) Oh, that reminds me, I have to tell you the story about Lady Denham’s pigs.

SIDNEY: Lady Denham's?

ARTHUR: Did she take them to the market?

TOM: No

SIDNEY: Did she sell them to the Frasers of Friston?

TOM: (laughs) No, You won’t believe this. True Story, and the only reason I know it is because of Diana.

DIANA: Me? What do I have to do with Lady Denham’s pigs?

TOM: Your lavender water... that you make for me every summer?

DIANA: What about it?

TOM: Well, At the end of the season, the bottle ran out, so I stopped into Widow Stringer’s store. She didn’t have any, so I kept asking for it now and again when I’d think of it. But, She never would have it in stock. So finally, I asked her,”Who is buying all your lavender water?” And she hemmed and she hawed, but she would not tell me who was buying it.

ARTHUR: Ooh, a mystery!

TOM: Then a month ago, I saw the delivery wagon at her shop, so I stopped in. And there was her brother, Ridley, from Sanditon House in his muddy boots--I could tell he’d come straight from the barns--but the whole shop wreaked of Lavender, and when I got up close, I found that he was the one perfuming the whole place. So I said, “Ridley, (laughs) I’ve never complimented a pig-man on his fragrance before... but you smell like an odoriferous posy!”

DIANA: (Laughs) Oh Tom!

TOM: He looked so sheepish; He wouldn’t say a word, But Widow Stringer, she couldn’t let the opportunity pass to brag on her brother, so she said, “When you keeps pigs as clean as Ridley, you start smellin' just as purty.”

ARTHUR: (laughs). Ha Ha...Just as purty

MARY: (amused, but calm) Oh dear.

TOM: And Ridley would not say a word. After he left, Widow Stringer tells me that he is washing Lady Denham’s pigs in lavender water…Every Day!…at Lady Denham’s express command!

MARY: No, Tom, that is too silly. I do not believe you

TOM: I assure you it's the absolute truth!…..She took it into her head that her pigs stink more than the common way. Ridley couldn’t persuade out of it, even though she never goes near them herself…..until now. Now……. she inspects the pigs every day after their lavender bath. You should hear Widow Stringer tell it...she went on and on about how Lady Denham is on Ridley's back like a barnacle until he can stop those pigs from smelling. (Mimicking Widow Stringer’s peasant English) ‘Lady Denham's hired a fancy “arckiteck” from London-town to build her stables, and she doesn’t want it to getten about that her livestock is kept like dirty pigs in a sty.’

SIDNEY: (appearing to be affronted) What? She keeps her pigs in a sty? How uncivilized!

ARTHUR: The poor creatures!

TOM: Oh, Poor Lady Denham, the ideas that come into her head!

ARTHUR: I say, Poor Ridley! The Pungent pig man!  
(General laughter)

SIDNEY: (after they calm down) Perhaps Hillier could sell to him.

TOM: (Laughs) They wouldn’t smell clean enough!

NARRATOR: There is more laughter as Alison returns with an apple tart during Sidney’s and Tom’s last exchange.

ALISON: I’m sure the smell would not bother Mr. Fraser.

SIDNEY: I’m liking these Frasers of Friston more and more. They are not fastidious.

ALISON: (Doesn’t understand the joke) No indeed, they are not.

TOM: (amused, explaining) No, Alison, I was speaking of Lady Denham.

ALISON: Does she want to buy your hogs?

TOM: Not yet.

ARTHUR: They would have to be doused in Lavender water first.

ALISON: What??

(Continued laughter that finally dies down)

TOM: Oh, it does me good to laugh. And to have my brothers home. You too, Diana. We only need Suzy and it would be like old times. But.. now, we have the Heywoods with us again, who are as close to family as anyone.

NARRATOR: Tom raises his glass.

TOM: To my dear, dear family.

Group: Our Dear Family.

NARRATOR: The scene changes to the fireside in the drawing room after dinner.

TOM: So, Sidney, You are finally leaving us. Monday is it?

SIDNEY: Yes.

TOM: I do not think you’ve ever been home so much, since you left for school.

MARY: By the bye, Tom, we saw Young Stringer this morning. He said to tell you that the new plans are ready. Are they being altered very much?

TOM: Not much. There was a flaw in the foundation; he is applying the remedy. I had not realized how clever he was.

MARY: Indeed?

SIDNEY: I understand he is going to London for an apprenticeship.

CHARLOTTE: I thought he was giving that up to finish the terrace.

TOM: We’re holding work on that for a while. Winter work goes slow anyway.

CHARLOTTE: Do you think we shall see him in London?

TOM: Rather doubtful. We move in different circles…. I suppose, by some chance…. at a play or an exhibit, if he likes those sorts of things…. Sidney, I want you to look at the plans before you go, if you can spare the time. You too, Arthur.

MARY: Dear me, I suppose it’s time for the tea things.

CHARLOTTE: Let me, Mary. Stay where you are.

ALISON: I’ll help you, Charlotte..

NARRATOR: The girls get up from their chairs and move towards the kitchen.

CHARLOTTE: (aside to Alison) You did not tell me you saw Mr. Stringer yesterday.

ALISON: Oh yes, I forgot. He did not seem in good spirits.

CHARLOTTE: That is odd. I have always found him to be pleasant.

ALISON: He’s bound to be melancholy since his father died.

CHARLOTTE: Yes, that must be it.

NARRATOR: Sidney watches the Heywoods through this conversation, and Charlotte, as she exits the Drawing Room sees that he is watching. He looks back down, and Charlotte studies him for a second before passing through the door.

*****  
SCENE 33: A Good Wine

NARRATOR: After dinner, the Parker men continue to sit at the table. Tom pours Arthur and Sidney a glass of wine. Sidney picks up the bottle from the table, looks at the label, and shakes his head in disbelief.

TOM: Babington had this when we were in London. It’s very nice. I got several bottles.

ARTHUR: (tastes it) Delectable! How much did it set you back?

TOM: Well…that’s neither here nor there. I left most of it in London. To attract the best, we must serve the best.

NARRATOR: Sidney takes a sip and shakes his head disbelievingly at Tom’s extravagance.

TOM: (to Sidney) Your trip to Antigua; how do your wedding plans figure in? Does Eliza go with you?

SIDNEY: Oh no. She would be miserable.

ARTHUR: I don’t blame her. I’m not sure I could survive the voyage.

SIDNEY: You’re made of sturdier stuff than you think, Arthur. You just need to get out in the storm once in a while to toughen up.

ARTHUR: Do you think so?

SIDNEY: I do. If Father had not been so ill when I was away at school, he would have kept you out from under your sisters’ feet. They mean well, but they mother you too much.

ARTHUR: Faith, I don’t think so.

SIDNEY: You changed your shirt from the one you had already chosen for tonight. Who told you to do that?

ARTHUR: Well… Diana. But it does suit me better, does it not?

SIDNEY: It is not weak to give in to another’s opinion, unless it’s because you are too lazy to think for yourself. Suit yourself once in a while!

TOM: I agree. Diana means well, but it is time you let go of her apron strings.

ARTHUR: But, I love Diana. And...she needs me.

SIDNEY: I also love Diana, but I don’t let her call the shots in my life.

ARTHUR: But you let Tom…

SIDNEY: That’s different.

TOM: (defensive) What do you mean? I don’t tell Sidney what to do. If he wants to marry Mrs. Campion, that’s his business.

SIDNEY: Marrying Mrs. Campion was my decision! (silence for a second, then more calmly)--Let’s leave Eliza out of this. Arthur, I was speaking of you and Diana. You are no longer her baby brother. You are a man.

ARTHUR: Are you…. telling me that I should take my own house?

SIDNEY: (shakes his head) Not necessarily. Just look out for yourself, instead of letting Diana tell you what to do all the time.

ARTHUR: What would you say to my going with you to Antigua?

Sid (gives Arthur a surprised and appreciative look): Thank you, Arthur. That is generous. But, I would rather have you here, making sure Georgiana is safe. She is not out of danger yet; In fact, she will not be free from the pursuit of gold diggers until she is married. For some reason, people have the idea that she is docile and easily overcome; an easy way to obtain one hundred thousand pounds.

ARTHUR: If they only knew that she was more lion than Lambe.

SIDNEY: (chuckles) Yes

TOM: It is unfortunate that your duties as a guardian hamper your wedding plans.

SIDNEY: It only….delays it for a while….

TOM: I’m surprised that Eliza did not insist on a wedding date before you go.

SIDNEY: (hesitates to tell the truth) She would rather marry now, but I prefer to have Georgiana’s ordeal settled before I become a husband.

TOM: (Getting perturbed) The bills are just going to keep coming while you are away. I thought we would have the money by now.

SIDNEY: (Brusquely) I’m sorry, Tom. I don’t want to leave you in a lurch, but I cannot marry Eliza at this moment.

TOM: Why not?

SIDNEY: (raising voice) BECAUSE I’M NOT READY !

TOM: I don’t understand. You’ve loved her for ten years. How can you not be ready?

SIDNEY: It takes time to get used to the idea.

TOM: USED to the idea? It was YOUR IDEA!

SIDNEY: (upset and yelling) I know! Only because I couldn’t see any other way. We only had ONE week before Lady Denham threw you to prison. Thank heaven, she relented. I would not have been so hasty if I’d known she would relent.

TOM: But we have no idea if she’ll change her mind and call in the loan any at any moment. You know how unstable her mind has been since her illness. What am I going to do in the meantime to pay the bills?

ARTHUR: You haven’t tapped me yet. And Diana promised to help as well.

TOM: (puts his hand on Arthur’s shoulder) Thank you Arthur. I’m afraid it’s going to take more than that, however.

SIDNEY: It doesn’t have to be paid back all at once. You’ve been living beyond your means for a long time. If you reined in expenses….for instance, not buying the most expensive wines….you could start paying it back.

TOM: (Defeated) I know. Investing in Sanditon has taken its toll. I want to live in the manner that would attract gentry here, rather than Brighton or anywhere else. I expected returns much sooner than this.

NARRATOR: Tom looks to Sidney in a spirit of resignation.

TOM: What do you suggest?

SIDNEY: I’ll leave that for you to work out. But it will have to be drastic.

TOM: such as…?

SIDNEY: You may have to give up entertaining for a time. You may have to give up Bedford Place. That should keep Lady Denham satisfied for quite some time.

TOM: If I am not seen to be wealthy myself, how will I attract the beau monde? Wealth attracts wealth, you know.

SIDNEY: True...But you have overreached. Your goals for Sanditon will have to wait until we pay the debts.

TOM: Why can you not marry Eliza now instead of next summer? It’s only a few months. You can get used to the idea while you are in Antigua.

SIDNEY: (Shakes his head and sets down his glass). Don’t ask me, Tom. You heard Arthur…He and Diana will be your support if you run into dire straits.

ARTHUR: Indeed, we will, Tom.

NARRATOR: Tom pours himself and Arthur another glass of wine, and offers one to Sidney.

TOM: Another Glass?

SIDNEY: No, thank you. Save it for something special.

TOM: I will save it for your wedding. I raise my glass to Eliza Campion.

NARRATOR: Tom and Arthur raise their glasses in a toast. Sidney has nothing in his, so with a chagrined smirk on his face, he half raises an empty glass.

  


*****  
SCENE 34: Conviction

NARRATOR: The next morning is Sunday. While walking through the churchyard, Alison is walking with Jenny in hand when Jenny notices the barren grave of old Mr. Stringer. They stop for a moment.

JENNY: Why does this one have no grass growing?

ALISON: Because it was just dug lately. Next year, it will be covered with grass.

NARRATOR: Young Mr. Stringer enters the churchyard, and sees Alison and Jenny pausing at his father’s grave. Alison wipes aside a tear, remembering that her own fiance’s grave must also look like this in his village near Eastbourne. Charlotte comes up behind her, sees how she is affected, and puts her arm around her. They proceed into church together. The usual Sanditon crowd is in church, including Mrs. Griffiths and her girls. The sermon commences by Mr. Hankins.

HANKINS: “Go to the ant, you sluggard. Consider her ways and be wise”………………… As children of the Most High, we are called to a high standard. “Let no debt remain outstanding, except for the debt of Loving one another.” When we indebt ourselves to others, we enslave ourselves to the lender. And we are not called to be slaves to anything or anyone but God...in our love for Him.

NARRATOR: At the words “Let no debt,” Tom looks disconcerted. He tugs at his cravat, fidgets, and eventually leans over to whisper to Mary. Mr. Stringer looks over at Tom and raises his eyebrows. Georgiana looks at Mr. Hankins contemplatively. Then, as Tom rises, she follows him with her eyes, as do the rest of the congregation.

TOM: (To Mary) I need some air.

NARRATOR: Tom walks swiftly out of the church, loosening his cravat, as Mr. Hankins continues to speak and the congregation watches in shocked silence.

HANKINS: It is for Freedom that Christ has set us free from the law of sin and of death. We are called to use our freedom, not for our own desires, but to serve one another.

NARRATOR: After church, Mary leaves the children in the care of the Heywoods, and hurries out to check on Tom, who is pacing in the churchyard and running his fingers through his hair.

MARY: Are you all right? What is wrong?

TOM:(upset and angry) I’m fine! I will just have a few words with the vicar.

NARRATOR: Mary starts to turn away, then she turns back.

MARY: Be gentle. He said nothing but what is true. Perhaps we should go on home.

TOM: I’ll just be a minute.

NARRATOR: Lady Denham comes out of the church and greets Mr. Hankins at the door.

LADY DENHAM: Best sermon I’ve heard yet, Mr. Hankins.

HANKINS: (surprised) Thank you? Lady Denham.

NARRATOR: Mr. Hankins leaves the other parishioners to come over to Tom in the churchyard. Mary decides to stay with Tom. In the meantime, Charlotte and Alison have come out of the church with the children and stay at a distance, watching the proceedings. They see Mr. Stringer standing at his father’s grave.

ALISON: How difficult... to lose one’s Papa.

CHARLOTTE: Do you think we should speak to him? Or is it better to let him be?

NARRATOR: They are interrupted by the little Parker children

HENRY: Charlotte, I want to go home.

CHARLOTTE: (picking him up) We will….very soon.

NARRATOR: Robinson walks up and puts his hand on Stringer’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

CHARLOTTE: Come, children. Let us wait in the church until your Mama and Papa are ready.

NARRATOR: We cut back to Tom and Mr. Hankins

HANKINS: Is everything all right, Mr. Parker?

NARRATOR: Tom takes off his hat, trying to control his temper. He looks down, then back again at Mr. Hankins.

TOM: (controlled anger) What...What do you mean, calling me out like that? You need not throw the book at me from the pulpit.

HANKINS: I was preaching to everyone…to myself even. I neglect my duty if I do not speak the truth.

TOM: But you knew my situation. Everyone knows you were talking about me. I could feel their eyes on me. It’s not right!......... It’s not right of you to single me out.

MARY: Tom, I’m sure that’s not what he meant to do.

NARRATOR: The parishioners in the churchyard are watching, speaking quietly among themselves. Sidney, Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson also look on in silence.

HANKINS: I knew that the workers were behind in wages last summer...but I thought that was all taken care of by now.

TOM: (quickly) It is.

NARRATOR: Tom shifts his feet back and forth, and toys with his hat.

HANKINS: Mr. Parker, It was not my aim to single you out. I am sorry I gave that impression.

NARRATOR: Tom looks toward the sea and says nothing.

HANKINS: Perhaps we could walk down to the beach and talk it over. Nothing like a brisk sea breeze to blow in some new perspective.

NARRATOR: Tom gives him a wry look, hesitates, then holds out his hat as if to say “Lead the way.”

MARY: I’ll go on home, Tom.

NARRATOR: Tom nods his assent to Mary, then he and Mr. Hankins walk away toward the beach. Mary joins the Heywoods and the children in walking back to Trafalgar House. She turns back once to see Tom and Mr. Hankins earnestly talking.

*****  
SCENE 35: Proverbial advice

Sidney walks out of town toward the beach. He sees Tom and Mr. Hankins far ahead of him, walking in the same direction. Tom and Mr. Hankins shake hands, then Mr. Hankins turns back towards Sidney, while Tom continues to walk down the beach to gather his thoughts. When Mr. Hankins sees Sidney, he stops a moment.

HANKINS: Ah Mr. Parker, taking in the sea breezes like a true Sanditonian.

SIDNEY: Yes, I thought I might catch Tom up.

HANKINS: Ah! Do you have just a moment?

SIDNEY: Of course.

HANKINS: (starts with hesitation) Since... you are Miss Lambe’s guardian, I thought you might know of Mrs. Griffiths plans for her pupils next year.

SIDNEY: Plans? Why should I know of Mrs. Griffiths’s plans?

HANKINS: (uncomfortable) What I mean to ask is, Do you know if she is planning to take on more pupils in the foreseeable future?

SIDNEY: This would be a better question for Mrs. Griffiths. She has had more pupils in the past, but my current charge makes it difficult to manage any more at the moment. Do you know of a young lady in need of her services?

HANKINS: No, no. Nothing like that. Just..wondering.

SIDNEY: I am sure she would be glad to satisfy your curiosity if you are pondering something. She holds you in the highest esteem; the guardian of all things moral.

HANKINS: Does she? Indeed, that is gratifying.

NARRATOR: Sidney looks down the beach to see Tom walking further and further away). Will you walk a little more, Mr. Hankins?

HANKINS: It would be my honor.

SIDNEY: Your sermon today was…..on point.

HANKINS: I am afraid it pricked consciences a bit more than what I expected.

SIDNEY: But that is your duty, is it not? As a man of the cloth…

HANKINS: It is. Not the most enjoyable part of my position, I assure you. But…. if the Holy Book never pricks a single conscience in my congregation, either we have reached perfection, or we are dead. Reaction is a sign of life, I believe.

SIDNEY: (gives a conciliatory smile). And does the Holy Book have advice about other things besides money and what not to covet?

HANKINS: (chuckles) A great deal many things.

SIDNEY: What…. of a pledge that one cannot keep? Is a man bound to his word, irrevocably?

HANKINS: (getting excited) It’s extraordinary that you ask this particular question! The exact situation is presented in the passage preceding what I spoke on this morning.

NARRATOR: Mr. Hankins stops walking in order to try to remember the text.

HANKINS: “If you have been ensnared by the words of your mouth, then humble yourself; give yourself no rest, and free yourself.”

SIDNEY: But how?

HANKINS: Well...to humble yourself would mean to take whatever steps are necessary to pay the debt, even if it hurts one’s pride.

SIDNEY: But what if one has committed something that he cannot give?

HANKINS: Then he asks for mercy. I take it you are speaking of a monetary debt?

SIDNEY: Not exactly

HANKINS: I……... think this passage can apply to more than just financial obligations. Business is one thing; we do not often find mercy there. But one should expect more from a friend. It never hurts to ask.

SIDNEY: Hmm. (unconvinced) One would hope. Thank you, Mr. Hankins.

NARRATOR: Sidney stops walking and puts his hand out to shake Mr. Hankins’s hand as a take leave.

HANKINS: Not at all. Good day, Mr. Parker.

  


*****  
SCENE 36:

NARRATOR: Mary, Charlotte, and Alison are having a cup of tea at Trafalgar house when Tom returns. He looks beaten. He pulls out a chair and sits down, and puts his head in his hands. Charlotte calls the girls to come with her upstairs. Little Henry sits on Mary’s lap.

MARY: Alison, dear, would you take Henry up and see if he will go down for a nap?

NARRATOR: Alison lifts Henry up and takes him upstairs. After she leaves, Tom pours himself a glass of water, looks off into the distance, but says nothing.

MARY: Well? What did the Vicar say?

TOM: Nothing that I didn’t already know. Somehow, coming out of someone else’s mouth, it has more weight.

NARRATOR: Mary puts her hand over Tom’s hand.

TOM: Sidney says he is not getting married before he goes to Antigua.

MARY: I can’t say I’m surprised.

TOM: I was.

MARY: Have you not seen the way he looks at Charlotte?

TOM: At Charlotte?

MARY: I was sure he was going to speak to her on the night of the ball, but then the Terrace caught fire.

TOM: You think Sidney wants to marry Charlotte over Eliza Campion?

MARY: Yes, I do.

NARRATOR: Tom looks even more dejected. He shakes his head and takes another drink of water.

TOM: And I’ve pushed him into marrying Eliza.

MARY: Did you advise him to marry her?

TOM: Not exactly!..... I assumed that he would want to, now that she was free. He went off to London without us talking much about it.

MARY: Then it is not your doing. Whom Sidney marries is his own choice. But if there is any way that we could lessen the pressure on him, I would like to do it.

TOM: It will be difficult without Mrs. Campions’ money. Really difficult. How you are managing without Cook and a nursery maid I do not know. I do not when we can replace Belinda….but I know you need a nursemaid with the baby coming. ……... I think Sidney will marry Eliza eventually. We just need to hang on until then. He loved her so much before; surely that can’t all be gone.

MARY: We will manage somehow. We will have Sidney’s chef when we get to London. And the Heywoods are wonderful with the children. I do not know how we will ever repay them.

TOM: We will show them a good time in London. There is one thing I must tell you though, ...I do not want to do it, but we may be forced to sell Bedford Place if Sidney is delayed. I’d like one more season though, just one, to promote Sanditon. We have an annual regatta, we have a connection to the Prince Regent… who knows what may happen next summer? (Tom smiles as he begins to talk of the future) Next year, Mary! Next year will be our year!

MARY: (laughs agreeably) That it might, Tom. (Mary smiles, happy to see him still optimistic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Austen Quotes and adapted quotes:
> 
> 1\. Mary, regarding Alison's neat ankle and half boot: From J.Austen’s unfinished novel The Watsons, spoken by a male character.
> 
> 2\. Lady Denham regarding never needing a doctor: Quoted from J. Austen’s unfinished novel Sanditon, Chapter 6, spoken by Lady Denham to Tom.
> 
> Scripture References by Mr. Hankins: Proverbs 6: 1-6, Proverbs 22: 7 Galatians 5:1, 13-14
> 
> Monopoly reference: Boot/shoe game piece


	4. To London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parkers and Heywoods remove to London for Christmas and the season. Otis Molyneux resurfaces. Sidney says good-bye and departs for Antigua.
> 
> This will be my last posting before the drama is presented on Zoom in January. There will be 4 more episodes beyond this, and there is a happy ever after for more than two characters!

*****   
SCENE 37: To London Town

NARRATOR: Sidney and Mr. Tracy board a coach for London. A few days later, Tom Parker’s family and the Heywoods remove to London to spend the remaining weeks before Christmas, and then the Season. Towards evening, The carriage pulls up to Bedford Place, Tom’s townhouse which is Sidney’s principal residence. (Author’s note - Beginning of December)

ALISON: I say, Charlotte, this is grand.

NARRATOR: Tom and Sidney greet each with a handshake. Tom is carrying the sleeping Henry, and Sidney takes Baby James from Mary’s arms.

SIDNEY: Let me help you, Mary. Hello, girls. (to Alicia and Jenny)

Jenny & Alicia: (sleepily): Hello Uncle Sydney

MARY: Thank you, Sidney. Sims, could you take the children straight to bed?

NARRATOR: Sims takes Henry from Tom’s arms, and the girls follow her upstairs. Sidney continues to hold James.

SIDNEY: How was your trip Miss Heywood?

CHARLOTTE:(hesitatingly, and trying to avoid his eyes) Fine... thank you.

SIDNEY: And, Miss Alison, how did you like your first glimpse of London?

ALISON: There are so many people, and the houses are so crowded together!

SIDNEY: Ah Yes. I remember the first time I came to London. I thought the same.

ALISON: I do not know how we shall know what time it is; we cannot see the sun rise or set.

SIDNEY: (laughs) That is why we have plenty of clocks. Wait until you see Park Place. My sisters have two in every room. 

TOM: Susanna is more afraid of being late, than she is of catching a chill.

ALISON: Is Susanna your sister?

TOM: Yes. She is the only one you have not yet met.

MARY: (To the Heywood girls) Girls, Shall I show you to your rooms?

NARRATOR: Charlotte notices that Sidney is still holding little James.

CHARLOTTE: Would you like me to take the baby, Mr. Parker?

SIDNEY: Oh, No…. thank you. He is already asleep so there is no hurry.

NARRATOR: Sidney looks down fondly at the sleeping child in his arms; and Charlotte looks at him with curiosity. 

CHARLOTTE: Good night, then.

SIDNEY: Good night.

NARRATOR: Charlotte and Alison turn to go upstairs, and Mary shows them to the room that they will share.

ALISON: Mr. Sidney has been nothing like the rude fellow that you described in your first letters. I think you must have done him a great deal of good.

CHARLOTTE: Perhaps I did. I would rather him be taciturn and uncivil, so I could cease regretting him.

ALISON: You don't mean that.

CHARLOTTE: (Sighs) I wish he’d just go. I wish I had never met him... and yet…. I do not want to forget last summer.

ALISON: I know what you mean. It hurts to remember, but I would not want to forget.

*****  
SCENE 37A:

NARRATOR: A couple days after arrival in London, Charlotte and Alison take the little Parker girls for a walk in the park. Church bells strike the hour from across the park, and Alison stares at them, lost in her thoughts. (Author’s note - First week in December)

CHARLOTTE: Do the bells remind you of Charles?

ALISON: Yes.

NARRATOR: Charlotte takes Alison’s arm and they walk a little way in silence.

CHARLOTTE: Look! Over there. Does that man not look exactly like Mr. Stringer?

NARRATOR: The young man sees them and starts walking toward them.

CHARLOTTE: It is!

CHARLOTTE: Mr. Stringer, I cannot believe it!

STRINGER: (Smiling broadly) This is very lucky!

CHARLOTTE: How do you do?

STRINGER: Well, and you?

CHARLOTTE: Very well! 

NARRATOR: Mr. Stringer tips his hat to Alison, who acknowledges with a slight nod.

CHARLOTTE: Are you staying nearby?

STRINGER: (pulling his eyes away from Alison) Oh no, not here Miss... but on Sundays, I like to get out and see a bit of London. This is a pretty part of the city.

CHARLOTTE: So it is. We’ve decided to take a turn in the park, whenever the weather is fair. I...did not think you would be to London so soon.

STRINGER: Ah...My apprenticeship starts in January, but Mr. Milsham had a few early odds and end jobs for me to offset the cost of my board.

CHARLOTTE: I see.

NARRATOR: There is an awkward pause. Alison continues to stare at the church, lost in her own thoughts.

STRINGER: (stuttering) And…., And what do you think of London, Miss Alison?

ALISON: (subdued and spacey) I cannot tell you. We have not seen much of it yet. 

CHARLOTTE: We have been to a ball and a play, but nothing more so far.

STRINGER: I see.

CHARLOTTE: And you? Do you have time to visit the sites? Have you been to the Tower?

STRINGER: No, but I plan to. I have been to see St. Paul’s.

CHARLOTTE: Perhaps Mr. Parker will take us sometime.

STRINGER: You must see St. Paul's. Mr. Wren was a genius.

ALISON: Where do you attend church, Mr. Stringer?

STRINGER: I plan to visit a new church every Sunday. I like to study the various styles of architecture.

CHARLOTTE: We go to the chapel just down the road. You can see the steeple from here. Have you been to that one yet?

STRINGER: No, I have not.

CHARLOTTE: The building is rather plain, so that may not entice you, but the rector is very eloquent. I always come away with a new insight.

STRINGER: I am in need of new insight. Do you attend there every Sunday?

CHARLOTTE: Yes.

STRINGER: Will you all be there Sunday next?

CHARLOTTE: I think we will.

Jenny: Charlotte, I’m getting cold.

CHARLOTTE: Yes, darling. We shall go home directly. Perhaps, we will meet again soon, Mr. Stringer.

STRINGER: I hope so. Good day, Ladies.

NARRATOR: Mr. Stringer tips his hat and leaves.

CHARLOTTE: That was a fortunate meeting. What do you think of Mr. Stringer?

ALISON: He seems agreeable.

CHARLOTTE: He is very amiable. I am afraid he thought you were rather bored.

ALISON: (Listlessly) Do you think so? I hope not. Charlotte, I do feel like I am walking in a fog.

CHARLOTTE: Oh Allie.

NARRATOR: Charlotte takes Alison’s arm again, and the two walk home, holding the hands of the little girls.

*****  
SCENE 37B: A request

Tom and Sidney are in the library office of Bedford Place. Tom is reviewing accounts, and Sidney is having a glass of port.

TOM: I want you to know, Sidney, that I really appreciate all the sacrifices you are making. I will pay you back.

SIDNEY: It’s not necessary, Tom.

TOM: You needn’t have sold all your horses.

SIDNEY: You helped me when I needed it; I am only returning the favor.

TOM: Still, you will need a horse to ride when you come back.

SIDNEY: I did keep my hunter, in case Georgiana wants to ride in the spring. Did you find a buyer for yours?

TOM: Not yet. But all the rest are gone, except for one pair of carriage horses, and the farm horses.

SIDNEY: That, with the monthly payments you are already making, should keep Lady Denham happy for a bit. 

TOM: What is your plan for this evening?

NARRATOR: Charlotte appears at the door, unseen by the men.

SIDNEY: Tracy and Babington are taking me out for a drink and a few hands. They should be here anytime.

TOM: I thought you might have given up the tables by now.

NARRATOR: Sidney sees Charlotte at the door, but he replies to Tom.

SIDNEY: I have…. for the most part. This was Tracy’s idea, a last frolic before we set sail.

TOM: What can we do for you Miss Heywood?

CHARLOTTE: Mary sent me to see if you could come upstairs. She wants to ask you something.

TOM: To be sure. Have a good time, Sidney. But not too good.

NARRATOR: He leaves and Charlotte is left with Sidney.

CHARLOTTE: Going out, Mr. Parker?

NARRATOR: Sidney just smirks.

CHARLOTTE: It’s not “an assumption” for I heard you say it.

SIDNEY: As you say, Miss Heywood. I can tell you have an opinion. What have I done now? Come! Out with it.

CHARLOTTE: (trying to be light) Are you sure you want to hear it? I shall save my voice to cool my porridge if it is to fall on deaf ears.

SIDNEY: I know I have not always been an eager listener. Go on, I will hear whatever it is you have to say.

CHARLOTTE: (pause) It’s only….if Tom had to rescue from gambling debts once, and Mr. Lambe another, why do you still put yourself in the power of those who lead you down that same path?

SIDNEY: (sighs) You think I am that easily led?

CHARLOTTE: It sounds like you are going quite willingly. I hope you will not lose the money to buy your passage back from Antigua.

SIDNEY: Perhaps you would rather I stay in Antigua.

NARRATOR: Charlotte does not answer and looks pained.

SIDNEY: (Lightly) Not to worry, Miss Heywood. It’s just a bit fun. Babington’s a good sort. And I can handle Tracy.

CHARLOTTE: I believe you can... when you have your wits about you.

SIDNEY: What’s that’s supposed to mean?

NARRATOR: Charlotte looks at the bottle sitting near him. Sidney sees what she is looking at, and shakes his head slightly. Charlotte turns away to leave. He lifts the bottle to refresh his glass, but decides against it. 

WICKENS: Mr. Tracy is here for you Sir.

SIDNEY: Tell him I will be down directly.

*****  
SCENE 38   
NARRATOR: Babington, Tracy, and Sidney are at a gambling house in London. Mr. Tracy pours the last of the bottle into Sidney’s glass, and hails the waiter for another bottle. The game ends with Sidney as the winner.

BABINGTON: I’ve lost enough for tonight. I’ll call it a night.

NARRATOR: Sidney checks his pocket watch to find it is only midnight.

SIDNEY: Early for you, isn’t it?

BABINGTON: I’m a married man, now. Cards do not hold the charm that they once did.

TRACY: Come Babington. We are the charming company that we always were. What is Esther compared to us?

BABINGTON: A great deal more than I can tell you in five minutes. I bid you Good evening, Gentlemen. And Safe Journey, should I not see you tomorrow.

NARRATOR: The men stand, and Sidney and Tracy both shake his hand. Babington leaves.

TRACY: I hate to see a good man turn soft. I would not be reined in by a woman this early in the evening. Do not get married, Sidney. Or at least, do not marry for love.

SIDNEY: I would like to see what Reginald Tracy looks like in love. You will eat your words one day.

TRACY: I never shall. You’ll never see me weak from the influence of any woman, no matter how beautiful. Now…. exactly how lucky are you feeling?

SIDNEY: (Hesitates) I’m done as well.

TRACY: Calling on Mrs. Campion tonight?

SIDNEY: No, I will see her tomorrow evening. I’m to dine there. You’re invited too.

TRACY: Then what’s your hurry?

NARRATOR: Tracy tops Sidney’s glass off. Sidney gives Tracy a look and a slight grimace.

TRACY: It’s our last evening out. Drink up! Five long weeks before we get to sunny Antigua. We will need all the fortitude this bottle can afford.

NARRATOR: Tracy raises his glass, and Sidney does as well, but only takes a sip before putting it down.

TRACY: Speaking of luck, I received a last minute offer from Mr. Lambe’s lawyer today. I would have brought it round earlier, but I was detained at my aunt’s. The lady has impeccable timing for her seizures. I begin to think she will not survive the winter.

NARRATOR: Sidney unfolds the letter, reads it, and frowns.

SIDNEY: What is he saying? What is this 12,000 pounds he speaks of?

TRACY: (In a lower voice) If you would rather not make the journey, they are willing to go to court without you. They will provide you twelve thousand now as insurance, should the case not be settled in Miss Lambe’s favor.

SIDNEY: It is a bribe, then.

TRACY: (half way agreeing, trying to conciliate) They look on it as a goodwill gift; he thinks they are sure to win, and hope you would be glad to avoid the winter voyage.

NARRATOR: Sidney looks dark for a moment, but composes himself.

SIDNEY: If they think they are sure to win, then there would be no reason for a bribe. Do you think that they are likely to win? 

TRACY: I daresay they are overconfident. My associate tells me that the details of the will are such that Miss Lambe’s claim is almost sure to be upheld. I almost think you do not need to go at all, whether or not you take the money.

SIDNEY: What do you advise?

TRACY: Save yourself the trip. Marry your beautiful Mrs. Campion, enjoy life.

NARRATOR: Sid takes another drink and contemplates, then pushes the glass away from him.

SIDNEY: I’ll think it over.

TRACY: As you wish. Til tomorrow night then.

*****  
SCENE 39 Sidney decides about Antigua (Author’s note - End of first week in December)

NARRATOR: Sidney sits alone in the library with the letter from Mr. Lambe’s lawyer open before him. He closes his eyes for a moment in contemplation, and is interrupted by Wickens at the door.

WICKENS: Beg pardon Sir. Your trunks are packed and loaded. Are you going out tonight?

SIDNEY: Yes, I will dine with Mrs. Campion.

WICKENS: What time would you like to rise tomorrow?

SIDNEY: Five o’clock

WICKENS: Very good, Sir.

NARRATOR: Sidney folds up the letter, and puts it into his pocket.

*****  
SCENE 40 A Reminder of Mr. Molyneux 

NARRATOR: On the same afternoon, Mrs. Griffiths brings Miss Lambe and the Miss Beauforts to a matinee, along with Charlotte and Alison. As they exit, Charlotte sees a placard advertising a lecture on the Abolition of Slavery by Otis Molineaux to be held over the next few days. Mrs. Griffiths sees it as well, and quickly looks over to Georgiana, but Georgiana’s attention is on shop windows. She is relieved and tries to hurry the girls away.

MRS. GRIFFITHS: Will you be joining us for cards tonight, Miss Heywood?

CHARLOTTE: I believe so.

MRS. GRIFFITHS: And Mr. Sidney?

CHARLOTTE: It is his last evening before he goes to Bristol to board for Antigua. I ..believe he is dining out.

MRS. GRIFFITH: To be sure. He will want to spend his last evening with Mrs. Campion. Such a romance….. to be reunited after all these years! (sighs) You look as if you doubt me, Miss Lambe. 

GEORGIANA: I do not judge him capable of love. Of self interest, yes, but not of love.

MRS. GRIFFITH: Georgiana! After all he has done for you! You know this trip to Antigua is entirely for your benefit.

GEORGIANA: He will find a way to profit on the guardianship some way or another.

MRS. GRIFFITH: I am sure you are mistaken. He has no plans of the sort.

PHILLIDA: La, Georgiana, you should have made Mr. Sidney fall in love with you. Then you need not have worried.

GEORGIANA: That….will never happen.

PHILLIDA: I would not mind if he fell in love with me.

GEORGIANA: (under her breath) Him, and every other bachelor in England.

MRS. GRIFFITH: What was that?

GEORGIANA: There are so many other eligible bachelors, I think we should leave Mr. Sidney to Mrs. Campion. They are perfect for one another.

MRS. GRIFFITH: Indeed they are! Such similarities of mind, such beauty, such class! Here’s our carriage, girls. Do not dawdle.

NARRATOR: Charlotte speaks aside to Georgiana as the others enter the coach. 

CHARLOTTE: Did you see that placard? Mr. Molyneux is speaking here next week.

GEORGIANA: What is that to me? I do not wish to see him again……He made a fool of me once….. And Sidney Parker of all people--had to rescue me. I’ll not put myself in his way again.

CHARLOTTE: I do not think he had any idea that you would come to harm by his words.

GEORGIANA: And that is what makes him so dangerous.

NARRATOR: The girls climb into the carriage, and they all depart.

SCENE 41: Mrs. Griffiths’s Card Party

Mrs. Griffith and the Beaufort sisters, Miss Lambe, and the Heywood sisters, Tom, Mary, Diana, and Arthur Parker are seated around card tables. Arthur, Miss Julia Beaufort, Miss Lambe, and Charlotte are at one table, playing whist.

ARTHUR: That’s the twelfth trick, Miss Beaufort. We’ve won again.

JULIA: We make a good team. How came you to be so good at whist?

ARTHUR: My sisters and I spent many winters playing dummy games.

CHARLOTTE: Did your brothers never play?

ARTHUR: Neither of them could sit still to play cards. Tom--once in a while, but never for a whole rubber. Now, Shall we play again?

GEORGIANA: I’ve had enough for tonight.

JULIA: No, let us play. Miss Heywood, it’s your turn to deal.

CHARLOTTE: I agree with Georgiana. Arthur is too good. The competition is not fair.

JULIA: You are quite dull tonight, Miss Heywood. If Mr. Parker and I had not kept up the conversation, we would have had none at all.

CHARLOTTE: I am sorry. My mind is on other things.

ARTHUR: Ah, The coffee things are here. Do you suppose Mrs. Griffiths has any cocoa?

JULIA: To be sure, she knew you would be coming. I will fetch you a dish.

ARTHUR: No, thank you, Miss Beaufort. I must have it with a precise amount of chocolate. Would you like me to make you a cup?

JULIA: I prefer tea, (sees Arthur looking disappointed), but why not? I could do with a change.

NARRATOR: Arthur leaves to get the cocoa.

GEORGIANA: Julia, he will put 5 extra spoons of sugar in it. If you want to fit into your ball gown, I suggest you pour your own cocoa.

NARRATOR: Miss Beaufort follows Arthur to the coffee table. Tom and Mary Parker prepare to leave, and just then, Sidney makes a surprise appearance.

SIDNEY: Is the party breaking up already?

MRS. GRIFFITHS: Mr. Parker! I did not think you would join us! Will you not sit down for a game of cards?

SIDNEY: Thank you, No. I thought I would just call in to bid everyone farewell before my journey.

MRS. GRIFFITH: How long will you be in Antigua, Sir?

SIDNEY: It is hard to say how long it will take to settle the case. The earliest would be April. I trust you will look after my charge with utmost vigilance?

MRS. GRIFFITHS: I will do my best, sir.

DIANA: Sidney, I left you some salve for the voyage. Make sure to put it on every day or the wind will certainly chafe your cheeks dreadfully.

SIDNEY: If anything, Diana, I will get so many sea breezes that I will be even more healthy when I return.

DIANA: Sidney! You know the winds of the Atlantic are much stronger than our Sanditon breezes. In this case, it is too much of a good thing. And make sure to take the scarf that my sister made for you. She has been knitting it for three weeks.

SIDNEY: Thank you, I will. Where is Suzy tonight?

DIANA: She has a dreadful cough, she’s been laid up for three days.

SIDNEY: (contradicting) I had tea with her just yesterday.

DIANA: Oh! She always rallies for her brothers; otherwise she has been in bed since Tuesday. She really is very ill.

SIDNEY: I see. Well, you are to kiss her for me, and tell her goodbye.

NARRATOR: Diana gives Sidney a hug and a kiss goodbye. She puts on a multitude of scarves.

TOM: Mary and I will go home now, but I’ll be up late, if you want to have a glass of port.

MARY: Safe Journey, Sidney. Come back to us?

SIDNEY: Of course.

NARRATOR: Mary, who is by now in her last few months of pregnancy, gives him her hand, which he kisses.

DIANA: Are you coming Arthur? You know you always have a sore throat when you stay out on cold nights.

ARTHUR: I think I shall stay a while, Diana. Miss Beaufort has not yet honored us with the new song she has learned which she promised to do.

SIDNEY: Are you all finished with cards? I’ve not played whist in a while. Tom, I could bring the Miss Heywoods home if they would like to stay.

TOM: That is handsome of you Sidney. What say you, girls?

NARRATOR: Alison sees that Charlotte is unsure what to do, and quickly answers for them both.

ALISON: I think it would be lovely. Thank you very much.

NARRATOR: Tom and Mary leave with Diana.

JULIA: You must play at our table, Mr. Sidney, then we need just one more. Georgiana, do play one more game.

GEORGIANA: No, Charlotte may play.

SIDNEY: Are you too tired, Miss Heywood?

CHARLOTTE: I suppose I can play one more.

NARRATOR: The cards are dealt, and Sidney and Charlotte oppose Arthur and Julia Beaufort. Sidney and Charlotte win the game.

JULIA: Arthur, I thought you had more trumps. You said your brother was no card player.

SIDNEY: (with a smile) Is that why you invited me to play?

JULIA: Of course not.

ARTHUR: (laughing sheepishly) Sidney, you always surprise me. Since when did you become a whist player?

SIDNEY: Oh, I’ve plenty of practice at cards. Too much, really. But in whist, a good partner is necessary to win.

CHARLOTTE: And a few good cards.

SIDNEY: A very few suffice if played well. You did nicely with the hand you were dealt.

CHARLOTTE: I hope I always do, Mr. Parker.

ARTHUR: I don’t ever remember you ever playing cards at home.

SIDNEY: No, I’d have been better off had I limited myself to playing with people I could trust. I say, Miss Heywood, your sister looks tired. Shall I order the carriage?

CHARLOTTE: Yes, thank you.

*****  
SCENE 42 Saying Goodbye

NARRATOR: Sidney, Charlotte, and Alison are in a closed carriage on the way back to Bedford Place. Alison soon falls asleep.

CHARLOTTE: I think your brothers and sister were pleased that you came to say good-bye.

SIDNEY: I think so.

CHARLOTTE: I suppose Mrs. Campion was not happy for you to leave so early?

SIDNEY:.........................An assumption, Miss Heywood?

NARRATOR: Charlotte gives him a freezing glance. Sidney gives a slight but short smile to let her know he is teasing her, then returns to being serious.

SIDNEY: No, she was not pleased. It seems I cannot please everyone…………. I wish……..

CHARLOTTE: Yes?

SIDNEY: I wish there was some other way to clear Tom’s debts. I have been thinking over my behaviour last summer. I should not have given you a reason to hope without asking for your hand….and I meant to at the ball. Everything changed after the fire..

NARRATOR: Sidney gives her a heartfelt look of apology. Charlotte says nothing and looks out her own window.

SIDNEY: Can you ever forgive me?

CHARLOTTE: I told you. I do not think badly of you…...But…Why is it your responsibility? I love Tom and Mary, and my own brothers and sisters, but I would not marry someone to please them.

SIDNEY: Would you, if it meant it would keep them out of debtor’s prison?

CHARLOTTE: I would try to find any other way first.

SIDNEY: We only had a week. Lady Denham did not make good on her threat then, but she may at any time. Tom shouldered my burden when I was at my lowest point. I must help him shoulder his.

NARRATOR: Charlotte looks at him with sadness, then looks back to the window. When they reach the house, Alison awakens and goes upstairs alone. Charlotte starts to ascend the stairs while Sidney looks on from the foot of the stairs.

SIDNEY: Good night, Miss Heywood. I will leave early, so I will not see you in the morning. So I will bid you farewell.

NARRATOR: Charlotte turns around and gives him a questioning look. She realizes that this may be the last time she sees him before he marries.

CHARLOTTE: Goodbye, Mr Parker...and Safe Journey. May God bless you.

NARRATOR: She turns to ascend the stairs, a tear rolling down her cheek. Sidney turns to go into the drawing room, wiping a tear from his own eyes, then he hears her returning. She runs back down the steps and clasps him in a close embrace, which he returns, leaning his head down upon hers. Then, she extricates herself with only the briefest eye contact and goes upstairs. Sidney is left standing alone at the bottom of the stairs. Charlotte reaches her room, and quietly closes the door, standing against it and wiping away her tears. Alison is climbing into bed with her dress still on.

CHARLOTTE: Wait, Alison. I will help you undress.

ALISON: I am so sleepy.

CHARLOTTE: Then why did you volunteer for us to stay?

ALISON: I thought perhaps Mr. Sidney wanted a chance to say his goodbyes.

NARRATOR: Charlotte stops unbuttoning for a brief second.

ALISON: Did he tell you good-bye?

CHARLOTTE: Yes. Now get under the quilts. Did Sims bring the warming pan?

ALISON: Yes.

NARRATOR: Charlotte kisses Alison good night.

CHARLOTTE: Thank you, Dear.

ALISON: Good night Charlotte.

NARRATOR: Alison turns over and immediately goes to sleep and Charlotte looks at her fondly.

*****  
SCENE 43: Sidney leaves. (Authors’ note: beginning December 2nd week)

Early the next morning, Sidney stops at Mr. Tracy’s townhouse to collect him for the journey. The butler opens the door.

SIDNEY: Is Tracy ready?

TRACY'S BUTLER He was called away in the middle of the night to his aunt’s bedside. He left you this note.

NARRATOR: Sidney reads the note: 

TRACY VOICE OVER: “My Dear Fellow,   
My aunt is on her deathbed. As her closest relative, I cannot leave her. I am enclosing a letter of reference to my colleague in Antigua, who will serve you well. The case should not be difficult; I fully expect you to win with or without my legal counsel. My utmost apologies for leaving you alone for this journey. Again, I counsel you that it is not needed. But if you think best, then Safe Journey.   
I am your obedient servant, Reginald Tracy.”

NARRATOR: Sidney shakes his head, lunges back into the carriage. The carriage starts for Bristol.

*****  
SCENE 44 Otis speaks.

NARRATOR: That same day, Alison and Charlotte are shopping in the same street as the auditorium where Mr. Molyneux is scheduled to speak. They see him signing books outside the auditorium before the presentation.

CHARLOTTE: Alison! There is Mr. Molyneux. Would you like to hear him?

ALISON: I suppose it would be all right. Mama would surely approve.

CHARLOTTE: We will write to her and tell her what he says. Only...I do not want to mention this to the Parkers. Sidney would think I am meddling again.

ALISON: Are you meddling, Charlotte?

CHARLOTTE: (Pauses) No, I just want to hear what he says.

NARRATOR: Charlotte and Alison enter the auditorium, and see Mr. Hankins, the vicar of Sanditon. Charlotte tries to find a seat before he recognizes her, but she is too late.

HANKINS: Good afternoon, Miss Heywood, and Miss Alison. I did not know you were interested in the abolition cause.

CHARLOTTE: Indeed. My Mother and Father have followed the bills in Parliament since we were children.

HANKINS: That is to their credit, I am sure. I am in Town for the annual ministerial convention. Indeed, it seems that all Sanditon will be here before the winter is over. Lady Denham even said she was thinking of coming up - very unusual for her-- but I had not thought I would chance to meet any of my other parishioners here. Have you met anyone else of our acquaintance in London?

CHARLOTTE: Why yes. We call on Mrs. Griffiths every day. And Miss Diana Parker and her sister--They have a house here.

HANKINS: Indeed. I was planning to make some calls while I am here.

CHARLOTTE: They will be glad to see you Sir.

HANKINS: It’s starting, shall we be seated?

NARRATOR: Otis Molyneux is introduced as author, publisher, speaker, and a leader in the Sons of Africa. He comes to the podium and begins his speech.

OTIS:   
Friends, Brothers and Sisters: a great battle was won ten years ago. No longer are African men and women being kidnapped to be sentenced to death in British-owned sugar plantations. And yet there are thousands ...hundreds of thousands who are still breaking their backs, burning their flesh…. sacrificing their children to oppressive men in the New World. Is this to be borne in civilized society….. Among men who preach the Golden Rule while lining their pockets with tainted gold?   
The time has come to kill this demon known as slavery… It is not enough to sterilize it; to sequester it, to soften it, for it would remain a demon still. This demon, This dragon which continues to devour the peoples of Africa right.under.the noses of polished society... men who avert their eyes because they do not want to be bothered. I tell you, this demon must be purged from ALL lands...if Man would keep a clear conscience before the LORD Almighty.  
We must not allow our collective conscience to be Seared by the burning coals of the sugar refineries, By the blistering heat of the cotton fields, By the ceaseless sting of the master's whip. We must never look upon this treatment as ordinary; as good, when it is so blatantly evil.

(Growing intensity)  
We must unshackle this nation from any laws and practices which suckle this demon called slavery, Any laws which sustain it; Any laws which strengthen it; Any laws which salvage ANY of its savagery, or suffer it free rein ; THESE LAWS MUST be overturned.

NARRATOR: Applause erupts. After the speech, Otis is surrounded by admirers, but he pushes through them to the Heywoods.

**Author's Note:**

> If reading aloud, note that whatever is in parentheses () is meant as a direction to the actor, and not meant to be read aloud.
> 
> Suggestions to improve period language, to more accurately portray period activities like dancing and fox hunting, etc, and to notify me of major plot holes are appreciated.
> 
> Full Character List:  
> N: Narrator who reads the setting of each scene, and actions happening mid scene.  
> Char: Charlotte Heywood: Main character, eldest daughter of Heywood farming family  
> Mama: Mrs. Heywood, Charlotte’s mother  
> Papa: Mr. Heywood,Char’s father  
> Alison: Alison Heywood, Char’s 18 yr old sister  
> Sid: Sidney Parker, main character. Love interest of Charlotte in Season 1. Middle brother of Tom and Sidney Parker  
> Mary: Mary Parker, Tom Parker’s wife  
> Tom: Tom Parker, Wealthy gentleman of Sanditon; Investor and Enthusiast for Sanditon  
> Phil: Phillida Beaufort: Younger sister. Chaperoned by Mrs. Griffiths  
> Julia: Julia Beaufort, older Beaufort sister, also pupil of Mrs. Griffiths  
> Mrs. G: Mrs. Griffiths genteel Matron of a small finishing school.  
> Hank: Mr. George Hankins  
> Georgiana: Miss Georgianna Lamb, heiress from Antigua. Mrs. Griffith's Pupil, Sidney Parker’s ward  
> String: James Stringer; stonemason; building contractor for Sanditon Terrace townhouses.  
> Bab: Lord Babington, Sidney’s friend  
> Est: Lady Esther Denham Babington, niece of Lady Denham, wife of Lord Babington  
> Tracy: Reginald Tracy. Friend of Sidney Parker’s since Antigua days.  
> Rob: Fred Robinson; coworker of james Stringer  
> Morgan: Man servant/butler of Parkers  
> Sims: maidservant of Parkers  
> Polly: Kitchen maid of Heywoods  
> Alicia: Oldest daughter of Tom and Mary Parker  
> Charles Heywood: distant cousin of Heywoods; engaged to Alison Heywood  
> Col Babs: Lord Babington's brother  
> Otis Molyneux: Former suitor of Georgiana Lambe, book merchant, speech maker for the Sons of Africa  
> Sadie Williams: Georgiana Lambe's aunt from Antigua
> 
> Characters possibly with small parts or without talking parts:  
> Parker children: Alicia, Jenny, Charles, Baby James (11/2 yrs).  
> Young Miller girl: Parkers’ scullery maid,  
> Jimpson: shopkeeper in Willingdon  
> Cromarty: Band leader at Sanditon ball  
> Wickens: Tom’s servant  
> Becker: Amelia Becker, Lady D’s lady’s maid  
> Anthony and John Fraser - sons of a squire one village over from Willingdon.


End file.
